Chica nueva
by Pancake000
Summary: Kagome Higurashi se mudo con su madre a una nueva ciudad. Tendra que empezar desde cero. Conocer nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos y quien sabe, hasta un nuevo amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chica Nueva **

**Nota: **Holaaa x3 Jajá bueno, los personajes no son míos ok? e_e Pero la historia sí, es de mi cabezita x3 En fin, esta historia me vino a la mente un domingo… Estaba leyendo un fanfict y pensé: "¿_Por qué no hago mi propio fanfict? A lo mejor a alguien le guste, a lo mejor no QUIEN SABE: D_". Y pues aquí estoy xD Ya dejo que lean el fict… :D Nos leemos abajo ;D

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Era una mañana muy hermosa, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba como nunca. Solo había un pequeño problema, tenía que empezar el instituto y para colmo seria la chica nueva. Con mucha pereza se levanto de su cama, y apago su alarma.- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos hasta aquí?- Susurro, y se fue directo a su baño. Unos minutos después, salió con una toalla en la cabeza y otra cubriéndole el cuerpo. Inmediatamente que salió del baño fue a su armario y saco su uniforme. Su uniforme no estaba tan mal, era una falda azul marino hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca con una corbata azul marino con una chaqueta negra, unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros. Se puso su uniforme, se sentó frente a su espejo y empezó a desenredarse el cabello, y se hizo una trenza. Se levanto y se puso uno de sus splash favoritos "Wild & Breezy" De PINK. Ya lista, salió de su habitación a la cocina donde su madre la esperaba con su desayuno listo. Se comió su desayuno, se despidió de su madre y partió hasta la escuela.-Hija, que tengas un buen día.- Le dijo su madre.- Gracias mama, tu igual.- Le respondió sonriéndole.

Esa chica es Kagome Higurashi, una chica bastante hermosa de 16 años, tiene una tez blanca y bastante suave. Unos ojos color chocolate que son bastante expresivos. Y un cabello color negro, brilloso y suave. Pero lo más hermoso que tenía era su sonrisa, y su personalidad. Es amable y dulce, pero no es muy abierta con las personas. Así que nadie podía conocer esa parte de ella.

**Me extrañaron? Claro que lo hicieron e_e Dejen reviews :D Bye-Bee**


	2. Primer dia de clases

Dios, no sabía que iba a quedar tan cortito el fic xD Culpo al Word D: Se veía más largo en el Word u_u Bueno, solo repito los personajes no son míos x3 (Ojala yo que fueran míos èwé me divertiría mucho con Inuyasha y Seshomaru… Buajaja èwé) En fin… :3 Ya que este domingo no tengo nada más que hacer xD A hacer el segundo capítulo! xD Y bueno.. Si no les da risa perdón! xD Es un vano intento mío en ser graciosa u_u No me culpen u_u En fin :3 Disfruten y ahora tratare que sea lo más largo que mi cerebrito ( hámster en rueda u_u ) Pueda imaginar

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chica nueva**

Kagome corría lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitían.- Maldición sabía que no debía parar a comprar un helado.- Decía la muchacha mientras corría al instituto. Y accidentalmente choco con alguien. Una chica bastante hermosa de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y parecía tener la misma edad.- Lo siento mucho, no te vi. Ven déjame ayudarte.- Kagome ayudo a la chica a levantarse, y cuando lo hizo se fijo que llevaban el mismo uniforme.- Estudias en el instituto Taisho?- Pregunto Kagome.- Si, al parecer tu igual. Me llamo Sango Nanami, un placer en conocerte.-Le dijo, brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.- Y tu eres..?- Pregunto curiosa Sango.- Soy Kagome Higurashi, soy nueva en el instituto. Igual un placer conocerte.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.- Oye, mejor nos apuramos que llegaremos tarde no crees?.- Le dijo Kagome.- Tienes razón, vamos.- Y así Kagome conoció a su amiga y partieron al instituto juntas. Al fin llegaron al instituto.- Oye, en que salón estas?- Pregunto Sango.- Amm.. Déjame ver.- Kagome saco de su mochila un papel en que decía su salón y horario.- Hmm… Aquí dice que en el salón 1-A. ¿ Tu en cual estas?.- Pregunto la pelinegra.- ¡EN EL 1-A!- Chillo de alegría la castaña.- Vamos que llegaremos tarde.- Dijo Sango mientras llevaba a Kagome al salón. Cuando entraron al salón, vieron que llegaron justo antes de que el profesor llegara.- Oye Kagome, ¿Quisieras sentarte conmigo?- Pregunto la castaña, a lo que Kagome afirmo asintiendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y el profesor llego, tenía un aspecto amargado. Era el profesor de historia.- Alumnos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante en el instituto Taisho, denle una bienvenida a la señorita Kagome Gigurashi.- Dijo el profesor de historia.- Señorita por favor pase a delante y preséntese. Kagome se levanto y fue al frente de la clase.- Amm.. No es "Gigurashi" Es Higurashi.- Le respondió al profesor.- Bueno, vengo de Kyoto, tengo 16 años y nada, espero llevarme bien con todos.- Hizo una reverencia y camino hasta su asiento con Sango.- ¿Qué tal lo hice?- Le pregunto en un susurro a Sango.- Excelente.- Le respondió en un susurro. Y las clases fueron bien hasta la hora del receso.

Kagome y Sango caminaban por la cafetería buscando algún asiento para poder comer sus almuerzos. Después de rondar unos minutos la cafetería encontraron un asiento.- Bien Kagome, ¿Hasta ahora que te parece el instituto Taisho?- Pregunto la castaña.- Bueno, hasta ahora me encanta. Aunque creo que es porque te tengo a ti. Si no, estoy segura de que sería un infierno.- Respondió la pelinegra.

Sango y Kagome platicaban muy animadamente hasta que escucharon muchos gritos de chicas. Como si se tratara de una celebridad.- Sango, que está pasando?- Pregunto un poco confundida la pelinegra.- Es Inuyasha Taisho, el hijo del director de la escuela. Las chicas lo denominan como el chico más guapo del instituto. Aunque, es bastante arrogante e impertinente.- Respondió Sango de una manera desinteresada.- Ya veo, pero porque tantos gritos por él?- Pregunto Kagome un tanto curiosa por el alboroto por ese chico.- Oh, los gritos son de las chicas de su club de fans.- Respondió la castaña aun sin mucho interés en el asunto del chico.- Bueno, volviendo al tema Sango, entonces quedamos en ir al cine el sábado?- Pregunto la pelinegra un tanto emocionada.- ¡Claro que si Kagome!- Respondió la castaña. Unos minutos después sonó la campana del fin del receso y ambas fueron al salón. El resto del día paso bastante tranquilo, ya a la hora de salir Sango y Kagome se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

¡Mama ya llegue!- Grito la pelinegra entrando a su casa. Se tiro en su sofá y tiro al piso su mochila.- Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.- ¿Mama?- Pregunto la chica, pero sin obtener respuesta, la pelinegra nota que hay una notita pegada en el refrigerador. Se acerca y lee la notita.

"_Hija, fui a visitar a una vieja amiga, no me esperes despierta. Tal vez llegue tarde._

_Besos mama_

Dio un suspiro y saco de la repisa ramen y lo preparo. Se comió su ramen y se dispuso a ir a su habitación a terminar su tarea. Ya cuando termino su tarea, se levanto y fue al baño a darse un buen baño. Al cabo de una hora salió del baño, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama.

**Holaaaa :3 Me extrañaron de nuevo? Claro que si lo hicieron ^^ En fin, espero que les guste! No sean malitos, dejen reviews, este es mi primer fict. Así que dejen criticas! Me ayudara a ser una mejor escritora x3 En fin disfruten mi mini historieta :D**

**Mini Historieta**

**Pan: Demonios, donde estará….**

_**Aparece de la nada Inuyasha**_

**Inuyasha: Me buscabas?**

_**Pan da un brinco y chilla por el susto**_

**Pan: Mierda, Inuyasha te he dicho que no me asustes así ¬¬**

**Inuyasha: Y yo te he dicho que no acepto órdenes de nadie. Y menos de una mocosa como tu ^^**

**Pan: Como me vuelvas a decir mocosa te marco como una postal en el piso ò.ó**

**Inuyasha: M-O-C-O-S-A**

**Pan: ABAJO!**

_**El collar de Inuyasha brilla y el hanyou cae aplastado en el piso.**_

**Inuyasha: ¿Pero qué mierda o.o?! Solo Kagome puede hacer eso D:!**

**Pan: Entérate soy la autora, y puedo hacerte lo que se me antoje.. Ahora di que dejen reviews ò.ó**

**Inuyasha: Dejen reviews D: Oh si no me mata D: Ustedes no quieren que me mate verdad TTnTT?**

**Los personajes no son míos u_u Solo Pan x3**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo :3 Al parecer a alguien le pareció interesante mi historia :'D Gracias Karen ^^ La única que se apiado de mi pobre fict y dejo un review u_u Tomen ejemplo de ella D: Por cierto, gracias por el consejo xD Bueno... Ya termino con el bla bla bla y que empiece el fict! :P

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chica nueva**

Este tenia que ser su día, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba azul, simplemente el día estaba precioso. Kagome salió de su cama y fue directo a su ventana, apreciaba el hermoso paisaje que era su jardín. En el que su madre trabaja tanto para que luciera así. De repente la realidad choco a Kagome. Tenía que apurarse para no llegar tarde al instituto de nuevo. Kagome se apresuro y se encerró en el baño y se tardo unos 10 minutos. Rápidamente se seco el cabello y el cuerpo, abrió su armario y se puso su ropa uniforme. Ya cambiada, se sentó a desenredarse el cabello, esta vez tenía ganas de dejárselo suelto. Ya que no hacia tanto calor. Kagome bajo las escaleras, pero algo la altero. No olía ningún olor a desayuno. Salió de su habitación y se apresuro a ir a la cocina a averiguar por qué su madre aun no tenía el desayuno listo.

-¿Mama?- Pregunto Kagome un poco preocupada de que le haya pasado algo a su madre. Kagome vio la cocina igual como la había dejado antes de irse a dormir anoche. Salió de la cocina y fue a la sala, pensó que a lo mejor su madre se había quedado dormida en el sofá cuando llego.

-¿Mama?- Volvió a preguntar la chica. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Y fue entonces cuando vio que el teléfono tenía la luz de que tenía un mensaje. Se acerco al teléfono y le dio al botón para que se escuchara.

"_Hija, si escuchas esto quiero que sepas que no pude ir a la casa. Ya cuando me iba, me di cuenta de que era muy tarde. Nos vemos cuando llegues del instituto_

_Te amo, Mama"_

Kagome puso el teléfono en su puesto y dio un suspiro. Se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y saco de la repisa una caja de cereal, y del refrigerador saco la leche. Busco un tazón en la repisa. Se sentó en su comedor y vertió el cereal en el tazón, después vertió la leche y se comió su cereal en silencio. Perdida en sus pensamientos. Ya cuando termino de desayunar, puso el tazón el lavabo y partió al instituto.

-¡Hola Sango!- Saludo alegre la pelinegra al divisar a su amiga en la entrada del instituto.

-¡Hola Kagome!- Saludo la castaña igual de alegre. Ambas se dieron un amistoso abrazo y entraron juntas al instituto. Se dirgian a su salón, y tenían una muy interesante charla de lo sexy que es Taylor Launter.

-Sango por Dios! Eres una pervertida! Hasta me dio pena por Taylor.- Le regaño la pelinegra a su amiga por sus pensamientos pervertidos.

-Anda Kag, apuesto a que también quisieras hacerle eso.- Le respondió la castaña poniendo una sonrisa pervertida.

Kagome instantáneamente se sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga y no dijo nada más. Después de la charla sobre Taylor llegaron a su salón. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que llegaron tal vez un poco temprano.

-Genial, somos las primeras. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Le pregunto la castaña a su amiga.

- Que tal, si escuchamos música. Te parece?- Propuso la pelinegra.

-¡Claro que sí!- Le respondió la castaña.- Tienes Gangnam Style?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Claro que si.- Afirmo la pelinegra, sacando de su mochila su iPod y sus auriculares. Los conecto al aparto y le paso uno a su amiga. Busco entre todas sus canciones hasta llegar a Gangnam Style.

-Op op op Oppa Gangnam Style!- Cantaron las dos juntas. Sin poder evitarlo estaban bailando la canción. Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es de qué 2 chicos las estaban mirando de una forma divertida.

-¡Vaya forma de empezar el día señoritas!- Exclamo uno de los chicos. Era Miroku Taeda, el segundo chico a quien denominaban las chicas como el más guapo del instituto. De casualidad, es el mejor amigo de Inuyasha Taisho.

-Vaya que si Miroku.- Agrego con un tono burlón el otro chico. Era Inuyasha. Los 2 no podían aguantar más y empezaron a reírse.

Sango y Kagome estaban tan avergonzadas que sus caras hacían competencia para ver quien la tenía más roja. Kagome inmediatamente guardo su iPod en su mochila y ambas se sentaron en sus asientos.

- Aun no nos conocemos señorita.- Dijo Miroku mientras se acercaba a Kagome sonriendo.- Soy Miroku Taeda, un placer en conocerla.- Dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia a Kagome. Kagome se fijo en que Miroku tenía unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro y que era bastante atractivo

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kagome Higurashi.- Respondió mientras trataba de sonreír un poco, ya que aun se sentía avergonzada.

-¡Sango mi amor!- Exclamo Miroku mientras se acercaba a Sango y la abrazaba.

-¡Suéltame Miroku!- Se quejo la castaña. De repente sintió una mano en uno de sus atributos traseros.-¡Pervertido!- Grito mientras lo abofeteaba.

-Sango por favor, sabes que mi mano se controla solita.- Intento excusarse el chico con la marca de la mano de Sango en su cara.

-Si claro, y yo me llamo Fufutania De mi pie.- Le respondió la castaña molesta por haberla tocada tan descaradamente.

Después de eso, los demás estudiantes llegaban al salón y empezaba la clase. Las clases pasaron bastante tranquilas. Cuando llego la hora del receso ambas amigas bajaron hacia la cafetería e intentaron conseguir un buen lugar donde almorzar. Y lo consiguieron.

De repente se escucharon los mismos gritos de ayer por parte de las chicas

- Demonios Sango, estos gritos son diarios?!.- Se quejo la pelinegra.

- Por desgracia a si es mi querida amiga.- La castaña dio un suspiro de cansancio. Miroku diviso a las chicas en la mesa en la que estaban sentadas

- Que dices, las acompañamos?- Pregunto el pelinegro a su mejor amigo.

- Hmm… Vamos- Respondió el peli-plateado. Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa de las chicas

- Sango mi amor, ¿Te importa si nos sentamos con ustedes?- Pregunto el pelinegro poniendo una cara de santo

- Claro, pero como me toques te castro.- Respondió la castaña sonriendo de manera malvada.

Miroku se sentó junto a Sango e Inuyasha junto a Kagome. Kagome se sentía un poco incomoda a sí que saco sus auriculares y su iPod y se puso a escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas que es Fireflies.

Kagome sin darse cuenta estaba tarareando la canción en voz baja, pero no lo suficientemente baja para que Inuyasha que estaba a su lado, no pudiera escucharla.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome discretamente, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad Kagome era una chica bastante hermosa. Se quedo un rato mirándola pero nadie se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

De repente Kagome sintió que la miraban, asi que guardo su iPod y miro a ver quien la estaba mirando. Cuando se dio cuenta, todas las chicas menos Sango, la miraban con odio y celos.

- ¿Por qué me miran así las chicas?- Pregunto Kagome un poco confundida.

- Porque ellos están aquí.- Le respondió la castaña como si fuera algo muy normal.

-Oh..- Fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra. Y entonces la campana del fin de receso sonó y los cuatro chicos fueron a su salón. El resto del día fue más o menos tranquilo, quitando el hecho de que varias chicas le tenían odio por haber almorzado junto a su ídolo. Ya en la salida Kagome se despidió de Sango, de Miroku y de Inuyasha. Kagome partió hacia su casa sola, pero lo que no se percato es que la estaban siguiendo…

**Continuara**_**…**_

**Holaaa :3 Apoco si les hice aunque sea un poquito de falta no? e_e Bueno, espero que a quien este leyendo este fict que le haya gustado! Repito, Dejen reviews D: No sean egoístas! Son gratis! xD**

**Mini-Story**

_**Pan está muy tranquila bailando Gangnam Style cuando de repente llega Inuyasha y la ve**_

**Inuyasha: Se puede saber que mierda haces ._.?**

**Pan: Pues no es obvio? Bailo Gangnam Style**

**Inuyasha: Y que es Gangnam Style ¬¬?**

**Pan: Pues una canción coreana. DUH!**

**Inuyasha: Estas loca ._. Pero, se ve interesante asi que enseñame**

**Pan: Hmm…. Ok **

_**Pan le explica a Inuyasha como hacer los pasos de Gangnam Style hasta que se lo aprenda**_

**Pan: Listo?**

**Inuyasha: Listo!**

_**Ambos hacen el Gangnam Style**_

**Inuyasha & Pan: Oppa Gangnam Style! Op Op Op Op Oppa Gangnam Style! Heeeyy sexy lady Op Op Op Op Oppa Gangnam Style!**

**Loss personajeess no son mios :3 Solo pan ò.- Tampoco la canción xD Ni el baile u_U :3 Byee-Bee :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyaa! Gracias por los reviews, ya se ya sé que no es tan importante que dejen reviews (De hecho, en mi opinión lo es xD) Y que debo de disfrutarla. Pero es que estaba insegura de que le iba a gustar a alguien :S Pero al parecer si le gusta a algunos :D Antes de empezar con el "Fict" Relatare brevemente mi reacción cuando leí los reviews**

**Pan: A ver si me han dejado algún review…**

_**Hace clic en el cosito del review (Si, cosito xD)**_

**Pan: O.O Kyaa! Que comentarios tan.. Tan lindoss! *w***

_**Pan se emociona tanto que cae de su cama al suelo y empieza a rodar en el suelo como una completa desquiciada (True Story xD)**_

**Padre de Pan: Pan, ¿Quisieras cenar…**

_**Padre de Pan ve como su pobre desquiciada hija rueda en el suelo chillando: Kyaa!**_

**Padre de Pan: Dios... ¿Qué he hecho para merecer una hija tan Subnormal?**

**Pan: ¿Yo también te amo?**

_**Fin... xD**_

**Y bueno, eso fue lo que paso c: Es excelente que les haya gustado la Mini-Story! En realidad estaba pensando: "Estoy un 99.9% segura, de que a nadie le gusta mi fic…" Pero graciaaas que pidan la continuación. Y quien estará siguiendo a Kagome? Sera Inuyasha? Serán unas InuFans? Entre ellas su autora? Oh será un vagabundo pidiendo cambio? (Ve mucho South Park xD) Bueno, suficiente con el bla bla bla y a empezar a hacer que el Hámster ruede :o!**

**No puedo creer que me haya tomado una página para todo eso... e_e **

**Chica Nueva**

Kagome empezó a sentirse seguida por alguien, discretamente vio por su hombro y vio unas figuras pero no pudo definirlas bien. Kagome acelero su paso a tal punto de que empezó a correr. Kagome estaba asustada, que no se fijo que había chocado con alguien.

-¡Lo siento! No me fije por donde iba- Se disculpo inmediatamente Kagome.

-¿Kagome?- Pregunto la persona con la que había chocado.

-¿Inuyasha? Eres tú?- Pregunto la pelinegra sin poder evitar sonreír de alegría. Pero inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció recordando que la estaban siguiendo. Inmediatamente miro hacia atrás, no viendo a las figuras que había visto antes.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Inuyasha, un poco confundido.

-Es que, creo que me estaban siguiendo…- Respondió en casi un susurro aun sin darse cuenta de que ambos estaban en una muy comprometedora pose.

-Amm… Kagome… ¿Te importaría levantarte?- Le pregunto Inuyasha, que estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto la pelinegra aun sin entender, después se dio cuenta como estaban haciendo que se sonrojara y se levantara inmediatamente.- ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo de nuevo la pelinegra, esta vez haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay problema, no hay necesidad de la reverencia sabes?- Le dijo el oji-dorado sonriendo de lado.

-Cierto, amm… Creo que ya tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos Inuyasha!- Se despidió la pelinegra brindándole una sonrisa y partió hasta su casa. Al fin llego a su casa y tiro su mochila al sofá.

-¿Mama?- Pregunto la pelinegra, después no volvió a preguntar pensando que no valía la pena si sabe que su madre no iba a estar ahí.

-Hmm… Me pregunto qué podría hacer…?- Se pregunto a sí misma. Después de pensarlo por unos minutos se decidió por hacerse primero su comida ya que su estomago pedía urgente comida. Kagome rebusco por toda la cocina y solo encontró una lata de raviolis.

-Hee… Comida es comida- Se dijo a sí misma, a si que metió la lata al microondas. Ya cuando sonó el timbre de que estaba listo, Kagome saco la lata y se sentó en el comedor a comérselos con tranquilidad. Después de su "comida italiana" se dispuso a hacer su tarea, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía tarea

-Hee... Creo que leeré un Fanfict…- Se dijo a sí misma, se levanto del comedor y fue directo a su habitación donde tenía su portátil.

-Veamos..- Dijo, mientras encendía su portátil e ingresaba a la página.

-Hmm… Que podría leer...- Se preguntaba mientras veía las historias.- Ah! Aquí hay algo veamos… _Chica Nueva… Autora Pancake000.- _Kagome lee el summary y se decide por leer ese fict (**N.A **Mensajes subliminales xD (?)

-Jajjajaja esta chica Pan jajaja haciendo que el pobre Ikuto baile Gangnam Style jajaja- Decía Kagome mientras leí la Mini-Story. Kagome sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida leyendo ficts.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó y vio que tenía una manta encima solo pudo sonreír y pensar en una palabra: "_Mama" _Al lado de su portátil había una nota que decía:

"_Hija, cuando llegue te vi durmiendo, y te he visto algo cansada últimamente así que llame al colegio y les dije que hoy no irías_

_Besos. Mama"_

Kagome suspiro sin más remedio. Se levanto y fue directo a su cama en donde volvió a dormir.

_Horas mas tarde, Kagome despertó y vio a Inuyasha en su habitación mirándola fijamente…_

_**Continuara**_

**Kyaa! Que pasara? Que hacia Inuyasha en su Habitación?! Tan tan tan.. Tan! Lo sabran talvez**

**Mini-Story**

_**Lo sentimos, pero no se podrá trasmitir la mini-story de hoy ya que el padre de la autora la esta amenazando asi que..**_

_**Gangnam Style! C: Paz & Amor My Readers**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lose que estuvo bien corta, pero es que Karen, imagínate con tan solo 10 minutos para escribir el capitulo e_e Y es que el muy bellaco de mi padre xD Me quería llevar al cine xD Y yo: e_e Ok, deja que termine esto. Ósea, no sé si alguien ha visto el anime de Haruhi Suzumiya pero en fin, hay un episodio en el que Yuki Nagato taclea súper rápido su portátil pues bueno, así estaba yo e_e Además, no pude hacer la Mini-Story pero al menos hice una de cómo mi padre me llamaba subnormal xD Pero ahora tengo 30 minutos para hacerla, así que a rodar hámster :c!**

**Chica Nueva**

Kagome se quedo perpleja cuando vio a Inuyasha sentado frente a ella mirándola fijamente, como si fuera un show muy interesante.

-¿Inuyasha?! ¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le pregunto Kagome un poco alterada.

-Bueno es que...- Inuyasha bajo la mirada avergonzado.- Es que… Estaba preocupado si?- Respondió el chico aun sin levantar la mirada.

Kagome estaba en shock, creía que había escuchado mal.- Perdón pero... Dijiste que estabas preocupado por mi?- Pregunto Kagome un tanto dudosa de si escucho bien.

-Si…- Dijo casi en un susurro el chico.- Es que… Ayer cuando chocamos… Habías dicho que sentías que te estaban siguiendo, y bueno… Temía que te había pasado algo. Y estabas en lo cierto, si te estaban siguiendo. Cuando iba de camino a mi casa, pase por un callejón y vi a unos chicos que parecían que se estaban escondiendo.- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente a los ojos y diciéndolo en un tono bastante preocupado.

Kagome sonrió tiernamente y se levanto de su cama, caminando directamente hacia Inuyasha y abrazándolo.

-Gracias por preocuparte Inuyasha.- Dijo Kagome aun abrazándolo.

Inuyasha estuvo en un shock momentáneo y después correspondió al abrazo. Inuyasha sintió ese abrazo tan cálido, tan tierno y lleno de cariño.

-Bueno, tienes hambre?- Pregunto Kagome aun sonriendo.

-Siii, me he estado muriendo de hambre desde que llegue.- Dijo Inuyasha poniendo sus manos en su estomago.

-Hmm ¿Quieres ramen?- Le pregunto Kagome.

-¡¿Ramen?! Pero por supuesto que sí!- Respondió Inuyasha con estrellitas en los ojos.

_Que mierda… ¡¿Tiene estrellitas en los ojos?! O.o _Pensó Kagome.

-Vale, vamos a la cocina a preparar el ramen.- Dijo Kagome

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Inuyasha se sentó en el comedor y Kagome ponía el ramen en el microondas. Kagome al terminar de poner el ramen, se sentó al lado de Inuyasha, no notando que sus rostros estaban a una muy poca distancia. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos… Como si el mundo desapareciera y solo estuvieran ellos dos. De repente, el sonido del microondas indico que el ramen estaba listo.

-Ahh… El ramen está listo.- Dijo Kagome en un susurro aun sin dejar de verlo. Después, la realidad la choco.

-Ehh! El ramen está listo!- Grito Kagome levantándose inmediatamente de la silla y sacando el ramen del microondas.

-Aquí tienes.- Le paso el ramen a Inuyasha brindándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Agradeció Inuyasha, y a si empezó a devorar su ramen.

-No hay de que.- Respondió Kagome aun sonriendo. Kagome estaba confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte y su cara la sentía que ardía.

_Moo… Que me está pasando u/u _Pensó Kagome.

Inuyasha termino de comer su ramen y vio a Kagome.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Inuyasha.

-¿Ehh…?- Kagome volvió de sus pensamientos y miro a Inuyasha, parpadeando un par de veces.- ¡Ahh! Si si, no te preocupes.- Sonrió nerviosamente y el rostro se le volvía a sonrojar.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya. Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde.- Dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba.- Gracias por la comida Kagome.- Volvió a agradecerle.

-De nada.- Dijo Kagome.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal y se volvieron a quedar viendo como antes. Esta vez se acercaban más y más, hasta que sus labios se quedaron rozando.

_No puedo creerlo o/o!_

Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Inuyasha reacciono y se separo lentamente.

-Nos vemos mañana Kagome.- Dijo Inuyasha en lo que pareció un susurro. Inuyasha iba a abrir la puerta si no fuera porque Kagome lo agarro de la manga de la camisa y lo hizo dar la vuelta. Inuyasha no entendía la reacción de Kagome. De repente sintió algo dulce en sus labios. ¡Kagome lo estaba besando! Inuyasha se quedo en shock por unos segundos pero al final le correspondió. Fue un beso dulce, puro, de esos en los que salen al final de una película romántica. Cuando no podían respirar más se separaron y se quedaron viendo otra vez.

-Y-Yo... Lo siento.- Dijo Kagome que tenía la cara completamente roja. Ella estaba apenada de lo que hizo.

_Soy una baka! Porque lo bese?! Porquee TT_TT De seguro va a pensar que soy una fácil! TT_TT Pensó Kagome_

Con lo que Kagome no contaba es con que Inuyasha la volviera a Besar. Kagome desde que sintió los labios de Inuyasha le correspondió. El beso no fue tan largo como el otro fue más bien como de despedida.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo de lado.

-Inuyasha no espera, no vayas a decirle a nadie sobre ese beso, si?- Le rogo Kagome.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto curioso el chico.

-Porquee, no se si no lo sabías pero tienes un club de fans! Y con solo verme comer contigo en el almuerzo me mataban con la mirada! Imaginarte si se enteran de que te bese… Me mataran.- Dijo Kagome alterada por lo que podría llegar a pasar si las fans de él se enteran.

-Ok ok, no diré nada.- Dijo Inuyasha para el alivio de Kagome a lo cual esta da un suspiro de alivio.- Sera nuestro secreto.- Dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo.

-Nos vemos en clases Inuyasha.- Dijo apresuradamente Kagome con la cara más roja de lo que ya la tenía.

Inuyasha ya se había ido a su casa y Kagome estaba sentada en su sofá. Tenía un dedo en su boca, tratando de recordar el sabor de los labios de Inuyasha.

-Que me está pasando…- Se dijo para sí misma.- No puedo creer que lo haya besado. Ni si quiera me gusta Inuyasha!- Grito la chica.- Verdad…? –Empezó a dudar si en verdad no sentía nada por él.

Kagome se levanto del sofá y fue directo a su baño a darse un buen baño caliente.

-Esto es vida.- Dijo Kagome mientras entraba a la bañera. Después de durar aproximadamente una hora en la bañera salió y se puso su pijama.

De repente el recuerdo del beso le llego a la mente y ella movía la cabeza a los lados, para que ese pensamiento se vaya. Kagome se aseguro de que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas, después de confirmar que lo estaban fue directo a su habitación y se acostó en su cama a dormir profundamente.

**Heeeee! Kagome beso a Inuyasha! o/o E Inuyasha beso a Kagome! Doble o/o. Hee, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ;D Es que me dije, porque hacer esperar el beso e_e? Que se besen! Hoho xD Bueno, como siempre dejen reviews :3 Y panpacapan! La Mini-Story!**

**Mini-Story**

**Inuyasha: Bieeeeeeen, al fin tenemos acción **

**Pan: e_e Si si, ahora agradécemelo e_e**

**Inuyasha: Graciaaas autora de mi vida 3**

**Pan: No e_e Hazme un stripper! NOW!**

**Inuyasha: Un qué O/O!?**

**Pan: Un stripper e_e**

**Inuyasha: Ni loco autora pervertida! :c**

**Pan: Tu lo has dicho querido 3 Soy la autora 3 Y lo vas a hacer porque yo digo e_e!**

_**Pan se lleva a Inuyasha a una habitación y de repente suena la canción I'm too sexy **_

**Bien, las Mini-Storys son reflejos de mis fantasías u/u (¿ Okkeey nooo :3 Bye-Bee! Cuídense **

**Xoxo Pan ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oww u_u Ferita, que bien que te haya encantado xD Si mi fic te mato bueno pues, no me hago cargo de eso e_e Ah por cierto, no te lo puedo prestar xD Pero si alquilar èwé Tendrás que pagarme con unas cuantas fotos de Ikuto sin camisa e_é Hoho! Me encanta cuando piden la conti. Geraaaldd gracias por el consejo x3 Enserio :3 y pues descuida! Yo recibo bien los consejos no te tomare rabia xD Bueno ya dejo la cháchara y a empezar con el Fic c:**

**Chica Nueva**

Hace unos minutos que Kagome se había dirigido al instituto. Kagome trataba de olvidar lo que había pasada ayer en la noche, pero simplemente no podía! Oh no quería, pero a ella le gustaba pensar que no podía.

-¡Kagome!- Grito una voz femenina que inmediatamente supo que era Sango. Sango se había tirado encima de Kagome, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si Sango, yo también te quiero.- Dijo Kagome mientras trataba de respirar.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo apenada la chica.- Oye Kagome, después de clases quieres ir al cine?- Pregunto Sango.

-Claro que si, que películas vamos a ver?- Pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

-Pues veremos Ted.- Chillo emocionada la chica. (Si no saben cual películas es Ted, pues denle uso al Youtube e investiguen :D)

-Ohh, yo he querido verla.- Respondió Kagome brindándole una sonrisa a Sango.

En pocos minutos ambas chicas ya habían llegado al instituto.

-Sango iré al baño un momentito si?- Le dijo la pelinegra a su amiga.

-Sí, pero apúrate que el profesor está por llegar y si no estás cuando el llegue te quedaras afuera.

-Vale.- Le respondió la pelinegra, tomando en cuenta la advertencia de su amiga Kagome corrió lo más rápido posible. Des pues de hacer algo en el baño Kagome se dirigió a su salón, pero se dio cuenta de que el profesor había llegado.

-Mierda.- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Kagome no tuvo más remedio que dar un paseo por el instituto. Habían otras chicas que se quedaron fuera de su salón. Había un par en particular que la miraban con celos.

-Oí Higurashi, ven acá un momento, queremos hablar contigo unos minutos.- Le dijo una de las chicas, la chica que la llamo era nada más ni nada menos que Kikyo Fukanaga, Kikyo se parecía mucho a Kagome, salvo que Kikyo tenía el pelo liso, tenía la falda del uniforme mucho más corta de lo que ya era y los 3 primeros botones de la camisa del uniforme los tenia desabotonados.

Kagome se dirigió hacia las chicas.

-Bien mocosa, lo diré una vez y no lo volveré a repetir vale? Inuyasha es mío ok? Total…- Kikyo miro a Kagome de abajo hacia arriba.- Estoy segura que me prefiere a mí, en vez de a una mocosa.

-Amm… Claro, lo que tú digas.- Le respondió Kagome desinteresadamente. Kagome siguió recorriendo el instituto hasta que llego a la azotea.

-Vaya….- Kagome cerró los ojos y respiro profundo.

-Si es bueno estar aquí a veces.- Dijo Inuyasha que estaba sentado en una esquina.

Kagome lo vio y se acerco a él.- Vienes aquí a menudo?

-Solo cuando quiero despejar mi mente.- Le dijo Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Kagome se le quedo viendo a Inuyasha, ya que tenía un aspecto que la hacía sentir relajada y serena.

-Inuyasha… Lo que paso ayer… No significa nada verdad? Digo… Solo fue un impulso que ambos tuvimos… Seguimos siendo amigos verdad…?- Le pregunto Kagome que estaba dudosa.

-Claro que si.- Le dijo Inuyasha abriendo los ojos para mirarla.- Seguiremos siendo amigos.- Inuyasha le brindo una sonrisa.

Kagome se quedo perdida en su sonrisa e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos mirándose fijamente. Hasta que Inuyasha se levanto, se acerco a Kagome, se acerco a su rostro lentamente hasta que se volvieron a besar de una manera dulce.

Ambos siguieron besándose sin importarles si alguien los veía.

-¡HIGURASHI!- Grito una chica. Ambos se alteraron y se voltearon para encontrarse con una furiosa Kikyo.- Te dije claramente que te alejaras de Inuyasha!.- Volvió a gritar la chica.

-Kikyo… Supera lo nuestro, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti.- Le dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kikyo molesto por haberlos interrumpido.- Tú me tuviste y no supiste aprovecharme.- Continuo diciendo el peli-plateado.- Ahora si nos disculpas, seguiremos con lo nuestro.

-Ah Inuyasha no cre...- Iba a decir Kagome, pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió unos labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Kagome olvidando lo que le iba a decir, se dejo llevar de nuevo por sus impulsos.

-Uyy! Ya verán que me vengare!- Grito de nuevo Kikyo, mientras se iba furiosa.

Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron besándose hasta que tuvieron que parar que ambos tienen que respirar. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-Solo amigos.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Kag, quieres tener una cita de "amigos"?- Pregunto Inuyasha, aun sonriendo.

-Claro, después de clases?- Le respondió Kagome.

-No, ahora.- Le dijo Inuyasha.

-¡¿AHORA!?- Pregunto Kagome, sin entender cómo es que iban a salir.

-Sí, ahora.- Respondió Inuyasha como si no fuera la gran cosa.- Kag, nos escaparemos, lo he hecho varias veces no te preocupes.

-Ohh… Okey.- Dijo la peli-negra no muy segura.

Ambos bajaron de la azotea y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del jardín. Inuyasha ayudo a Kagome a saltar el muro, pero el lo salto como si nada. Y asi, ambos se dirigieron a su "cita de amigos"

_Continuara…_

**HOHO! :3 Que fuerteeee e_e Se besaroon :o Y Kikyo los vio :o Y se va a vengar :o LO SIENTO POR DURAR TANTO! xD Es que, he estado super super superrr ocupada con la escuela del mal -.- Pero yaa aprovechando que hoy tengo el día libre 3 Que empieze la Mini-Story! :c**

**Mini-Story**

**Inuyasha y Pan están sentados en la sala de Pan**

**Inuyasha: Me aburrrroooo. ._.**

**Pan: Y yoo. u_U**

**Inuyasha: Que hacemos?**

**Pan: Vamos a Narnia? :D**

**Inuyasha: Emm.. Claro por que no.**

**Pan: Inuyasha… Antes de que nos vayamos una preguntita.**

**Inuyasha: Claro :D Pregunta.**

**Pan: Esto te huele a cloroformo ewe?**

**Inuyasha cae desmayado al suelo y Pan se lo lleva a su habitación.**

**FIN ewe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayyy pero Ferita u/u me quieres matar?! 2 Inuyasha's… Eso es mucho! xD Es.. Es demasiada sensualidad junta u/u... Upa! Genial que te haya gustado el cap. Está basado en una vez que decidí escaparme junto con un amigo… Solo que sin una putita gritando... Y sin beso... u_u xD Jajaja o/o Es un placer Inuyasha de Fer o/o Inuyasha! Mal educado! Saluda ¬¬**

**Inuyasha: Hola... Inuyasha? O.o y Fer...?**

**Pan: Inuyasha! Para que te pago animal e_e? Saluda con ánimo!**

**Inuyasha: Ni si quiera me pagas! -.- Y no me llames animal!**

**Pan: Uy… No te alteres no te alteres u_u xD**

**Me dejan mucha tarea… Es un abuso! ;_; Ya… Dejando todo eso atrás, que empiece lo que yo considero un fict ;D**

**Chica Nueva**

Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana para comprarse unos batidos.

-¿De qué quieres tu batido?- Le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome.

-Etto… De chocolate.- Dijo Kagome sonriendo, porque a Kagome le encantan los batidos.

Unos minutos después Inuyasha llega con 2 batidos uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole amablemente.

Ambos se bebieron sus batidos, mientras se contaban cosas por ejemplo, porque Kagome se mudo, desde cuando Inuyasha se escapa, el color favorito de Kagome, la comida favorita de Inuyasha, cosas así.

-Oye Inuyasha- Llamo Kagome entre risas-¿Qué era Kikyo tuyo? Si puedo saber claro.- Pregunto Kagome sonriendo tímidamente.

Inuyasha dio un gran suspiro y fijo su vista en un punto de la heladería.

-Ex novia- Dijo finalmente el peli plateado.- Cuando vi a Kikyo la primera vez, me pareció una chica hermosa, encantadora, simpática, amigable… Pero cuando la llegue a conocer me di cuenta de que me equivoque, pero me rehusaba a pensar que Kikyo fuera una persona malvada, manipuladora, egocéntrica, y extremadamente celosa… Pero al final, tuve que asumirlo.- Explico el peli plateado.

-Oh… Ya entiendo.- Dijo Kagome mas para ella que para él.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en un silencio un poco incomodo.

-Vamos, aun la cita de amigos no termina.- Dijo Inuyasha volviendo a sonreír radiantemente.

Ambos se dirigieron al Game Center.

-Inuyasha, juguemos el juego de bailar, si?- Kagome lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

Inuyasha no pudo negarle eso a Kagome, de hecho no podía negarle nada a Kagome.

-Bueno vamos.- Inuyasha tampoco tenía que preocuparse mucho, en ese juego él era el campeón.

-Inuyasha…- Lo llamo Kagome tímidamente.

-¿Si?- Respondió Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miro como si ella fuera un corderito al que van a degollar.

-¡Prepárate para caer!- Grito emocionada Kagome, ya que como él era el campeón ella era la campeona.- Voy a usarte para limpiar el suelo lleno de tu derrota.- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa llena de confianza y emoción.

-Jajaja, ya lo veremos linda.- Dijo Inuyasha mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Ambos le dieron al botón para iniciar, Kagome lo puso en experto y ambos empezaron a bailar. Kagome tenía un plan, dejarlo sentirse el que va a ganar y cuando llegue el final que es donde podrá ganar más puntos iba a atacar.

-Ohh que es eso Kag? Creí escucharte decir hace unos minutos que ibas a limpiar el suelo con mi derrota, y la única derrota que veo es la tuya.- Dijo el peli plateado con una sonrisa triunfante.

Kagome dado a ese comentario, empezó a jugar como la experta que es, Inuyasha no se lo podía creer. Al final, Kagome gano la primera ronda.

-Espero que aun tengas energías para la segunda ronda.- Dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía.

Kagome presiono el botón para la segunda ronda y empezó a bailar como una experta otra vez. Al final de cuentas, Kagome si limpio el suelo con la derrota de Inuyasha.

-Jajaja Kag, eres muy buena. ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar a si?- Pregunto curioso Inuyasha.

-Pues con practica Inu.- Dijo entre risas Kagome.

-¡Ahora sigamos con nuestra cita de amigos!- Grito emocionado Inuyasha.

-Jajaja, ahora a donde vamos?- Pregunto curiosa la peli negra.

-Ah ya verás linda.- Dijo Inuyasha con un tono misterioso.- Oye Kag, tienes vestidos elegantes?-Pregunto Inuyasha.

-Amm… Si, por?- Pregunto Kag con aun mas curiosidad.

-Kag ve a tu casa y alístate formalmente ok? Te mandare la dirección del próximo lugar de nuestra cita de amigos.- Dijo finalmente el peli plateado, marchándose a su casa para también alistarse.

Kagome llego a su casa y saco 3 de sus vestidos favoritos.

El primero es un vestido negro ajustado que llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con una sola manga en el vestido.

El segundo es un vestido largo color turquesa que venía con un cinturón ancho plateado justo bajo el busto.

El tercero es un vestido azul marino que se amarra por el cuello, hasta por encima de las rodillas.

Kagome se puso los 3 y vio como le quedaban cada uno. Al final, opto por el azul marino.

Después de elegir su vestido se fue a dar una ducha y a lavarse el cabello. 30 minutos después de su ducha salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y otra cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Kagome se sentó frente a su espejo y empezó a maquillarse. Kagome no uso tanto maquillaje, solo una base, un poco de sombra para los ojos, delineador negro, un poco de rubor, y un brillo labial sabor sandia.

Después de maquillarse empezó a peinarse. Kagome no sabía cómo peinarse, así que saco su secadora y se seco un poco el cabello, decidió dejárselo suelto y con los dedos se hizo unos pequeños risos en las puntas de unos mechones.

Peinada y maquillada, se puso el vestido. Kagome se puso unos zapatos de tacón negros, tomo un bolso pequeño negro y se puso su perfume favorito.

Ya lista le mando un mensaje a Inuyasha, preguntando cual es la dirección. Inuyasha le mando la dirección, Kagome llamo a un taxi y le dijo la dirección. 10 minutos después Kagome llega al lugar, era un restaurante que se veía de lejos que era muy caro.

"_Wow…." _Fue lo único que pudo pensar Kagome.

-¡Kagome!- Escucho una voz familiar llamándola así que se dio la vuelta y vio a un muy apuesto Inuyasha vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y un moñito negro. Quien no conociera a Inuyasha, hubiese pensado que era un actor haciendo el papel de James Bond.

-¡Inuyasha te vez increíble!- Le dijo Kagome que no podía parar de mirarlo.

Inuyasha se fijo de lo hermosa que Kagome estaba.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Kag, te ves preciosísima.- Le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, el peli plateado no pudo pensar que era posible que Kagome se vea más hermosa de lo que ya era. Pero acaba de ver que si era posible.

-Entremos, si?- Dijo el peli plateado.

-Si.- Dijo Kagome.

Kagome se quedo impresionada de lo hermoso y elegante que se veía el restaurante por dentro.

-Vaya… Estas seguro de que puedes pagar esto?- Pregunto la peli negra.

-Kag… Mi padre es el director de la escuela, y director de una prestigiosa universidad en NY. Claro que puedo pagar esto.- Dijo el peli plateado mientras le sonreía amablemente.

-Bueno.- Sonrió la peli plateada.

-Nombres.- Pidió un hombre que parecía como de unos 50 años.

-Inuyasha y Kagome Taisho.- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Por aquí por favor.- El hombre los llevo a su mesa y de inmediato les dio un menú.

-Yo voy a pedir la ensalada con trocitos de pan, y la langosta.- Dijo el peli plateado.- Tú que vas a comer Kag?

-Amm… Yo quiero la ensalada cesar y amm… La langosta?- Dijo un poco dudosa, no quería pedir cosas que vayan a ser muy caras.

-Excelente decisión, disfruten de su velada. Les apetece un poco de vino?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Amm… Para mí no.- Dijo amablemente Kagome.

-Ni para mí.- Dijo Inuyasha.- Por favor, nos podría traer agua?

-En seguida.- Respondió el hombre.

La velada transcurrió maravillosamente. Ambos charlaban de cosas que tenían en común, de lo que les gusta, de lo que no les gusta, sus miedos, etc.

Ya eran las 11:19 PM y ya tenían que irse. Inuyasha llamo a una camarera para la cuenta.

La camarera llego con la cuenta y no pudo quitarle los ojos a Inuyasha.

-Oye lindo, y si me esperas? Mi turno se acaba en 10 minutos.- Le dijo la camarera a Inuyasha.

-No gracias, si no te has dado cuenta estoy con mi hermosa cita.- Dijo Inuyasha sin prestarle mucha atención a la camarera.

-Esa es tu cita? Yo juraba que era tu hermanita. Anda guapo, te vas a divertir mucho más conmigo… Te lo aseguro.- Lo ultimo lo dijo susurrándole en el oído.

-Que no gracias.- Inuyasha se levanto y dejo el dinero de la comida.- Vámonos Kag.

Kagome se levanto y ambos salieron. Un chico sale de un Mercedes Benz negro, y le da las llaves a Inuyasha.

Ambos se dirigen al carro e Inuyasha como todo caballero le abre la puerta a Kagome.

10 minutos después, llegan a la casa de Kagome.

-Vaya Inuyasha, me encanto esta cita de amigos, gracias.- Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía amablemente.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Kagome y se quedaron ahí mientras se miraban.

Ninguno de los dos se pudo aguantar más así que se besaron. Ambos se sentían en el cielo cuando se besaban, duraron un largo tiempo besándose hasta que los pulmones de ambos no pudieron aguantar más.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras sonreían.

Cuando Kag iba a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que había una carta en el suelo. Se agacho y recogió la carta, decía que era para ella así que la abrió.

"_Muy bien Kagome, solo te digo que te alejes de Inuyasha si sabes lo que te conviene ok?! Tu solo andas tras el por su fortuna! Así que te vas a ir alejando ok? Maldita zorra! _

_Con todo el odio, Quien te vigila."_

-Inuyasha! Ven a leer esto!- Grito Kagome, y de inmediato Inuyasha estaba ya a su lado leyendo la carta.

-Esto seguro que fue Kikyo.- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha… No te molestaría quedarte a dormir aquí hoy?- Pregunto Kagome.

-Claro Kag.- Dijo Inuyasha amablemente.

Ambos entraron a la casa, Kagome se dirigió a la cocina y vio una carta de su madre que decía que iba a ir por unos días a la casa del abuelo.

-Creo que hay una pijama de mi padre en la habitación de mi madre… Ahora vengo.- Dijo Kagome mientras iba a la habitación de su madre.

Kagome encendió la luz de la habitación de su madre, abrió el closet y encontró una pijama de su padre.

-Ya la encontré.- Dijo Kagome mientras entraba a la cocina.- Aquí tienes.- Le dio la pijama.- Doblando a la izquierda en el pasillo esta el baño.

Kagome se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, así que se cambio y se puso su pijama que era una blusa blanca con la cara de Hello Kitty y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla rosas con la cara de Hello Kitty y se quito también el maquillaje.

Inuyasha llego a la habitación con una franela blanca que se le ajustaba al cuerpo y unos pantalones anchos color azul marino.

-Te queda mejor de lo que esperaba.- Dijo Kagome.

-Jajaja linda pijama.- Le dijo Inuyasha.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos abrazándose.

**Oh por DIOS! :3 Ya, están contentos? Ya hice el próximo capítulo xD Oh por dios :3 Que cita de amigos más! xD èwé jajaja xD Oh dios :3 Bueno, como dije arriba esta basado en una vez que me escape con un amigo, solo que en vez de ir a un restaurante súper caro fuimos a Wendys :3 xD Hoho! **

**Mini-Story**

**Pan está sentada en usando su portátil mientras sonríe malvadamente.**

**Inuyasha: Pan… Para que me llamaste ._.?**

**Pan: Oh Inuyasha! Jajaja ven a ver èwé**

**Inuyasha se acerca a Pan y ve que Pan subió en facebook fotos de cuando el era bebe, el video bailando Gangnam Style, y una foto de el en vestido de novia.**

**Inuyasha: O.O! Paaan! D:**

**Pan sale corriendo por su vida mientras Inuyasha la sigue destruyendo todo a su paso.**

**Pan: S.O.S! Me quiere matar! D:**

**Inuyasha: Paan! Te voy a acabar! D:**

**Pan se acuerda de que es la autora**

**Pan: Aja! Abajo!**

**Inuyasha cae al suelo dejando una marca.**

**Pan: Abajo Abajo Abajo Abajo Abajo Abajo!**

**Inuyasha: Pan.. Eres una infeliz..**

**Pan: Eso es todo amigos! xD**

**P.D estos son los Links de los vestidos por si quieren verlos :3!**

. /5249/5371245607_

/sites/default/files/Vestidos%20largos%20y%20elegantes%

. /_YFtTN6lOIHM/SdhqtR6eSeI/AAAAAAAAGDw/TNEOD6C9-YM/s400/vestido+


	8. Chapter 8

**Mis hermosos lectoreess :3 LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA D: Pero deben de saber, que soy una chica responsable xD Y tengo que estudiar, y más ahora que ando en exámenes finales u_u Pero aquí les tengo el otro capítulo x) **

**Inuyasha: Nee Pan…**

**Pan: Si?**

**Inuyasha: Porque hay 2 inuyasha's ._.?**

**Pan: Porque si, eres el mío y el otro es el de Fer :3**

**Inuyasha: Ahh… Pan, hazme ramen -.-!**

**Pan: Hazlo tu :c**

**Inuyasha(De Fer) Si, yo también quiero ramen D:**

**Pan: o_O**

_**De repente Pan desaparece y el fict comienza :3**_

**Chica Nueva**

Kagome despertó sintiéndose muy feliz, y claro cómo no iba a estarlo teniendo a semejante chico a su lado. Kagome duro 15 minutos viendo a Inuyasha dormir. No la culpo, el chico se veía muy hermoso cuando dormía.

_Mejor preparo el desayuno…._ Pensó Kagome.

Kagome se levanto suavemente con cuidado de despertarlo y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando llego, se le ocurrió hacer unos pancake's **(NA: **no es canibalismo xD**)**. Kagome tomo todos los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Le tomo unos 20 minutos hacer 5 pancake's 2 para ella y 3 para él. Les puso sirope y justo se despertó Inuyasha.

-Wow, Kagome se ven deliciosos.- Le dijo Inuyasha.- Gracias por el desayuno.- Agradeció el peli plateado brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-De nada, espero que te guste.- Dijo Kagome brindándole también una sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar y a platicar animadamente hasta que terminaron de desayunar y lavar los platos.

-Y bueno, es sábado que quieres hacer?- Pregunto el peli plateado.

-Hmm… No lo sé… Qué tal si vas a tu casa y buscas ropa y un bañador y vamos a algún parque acuático?- Sugirió la peli negra.

-Me pare bien.- Dijo el peli plateado sonriendo.

-Bien, te mandare un sms con la dirección.- Le dijo la peli negra sonriendo ya que a ella le encantan los parques acuáticos.

Inuyasha se fue a su casa y Kagome entro a su habitación sacando todos los bañadores que tenia. Al final se decidió por uno simple, un bikini blanco. Kagome se puso por arriba del bikini unos shorts denim desteñido y una blusa blanca con unas sandalias negras. Kagome preparo su bolso con todo lo que va a necesitar y le mando la dirección a Inuyasha

_Minutos después en el parque. . ._

-KAGOME!- Grito el peli plateado cuando la ubico.

-Jajaja aquí estoy!- Grito también la peli negra.

Ambos ubicaron un lugar y se quitaron la ropa. Inuyasha quedo embelesado con Kagome al igual que ella cuando vio a Inuyasha sin camisa.

-Ehh… V-Vamos a los toboganes?- Pregunto Kagome.

-S-Si…- Dijo Inuyasha.

Ambos hicieron la fila para los toboganes que avanzaba muy rápido. Inuyasha estaba atento a todos los que miraban a Kagome.

-Oye Kag… Ponte tu al frente si? No me gusta estar al frente.- Dijo Inuyasha, como excusa para que ningún otro se pusiera atrás de Kagome.

-Está bien.- Dijo Kagome sonriéndole.

Ya le tocaba a Kagome, se sentó en el tobogán y se deslizo. Kagome estaba muy feliz ya que lo estaba pasando genial. Después le toco a Inuyasha y el estaba igual de feliz, ya que hacía mucho que no se divertía así.

Pasaron la tarde así, divirtiéndose, salpicándose, comiendo helados.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidieron volver a la casa de Kagome.

_En la casa de Kagome. . ._

-Ahh Inuyasha jajaja hacía tiempo que no me divertía así.- Le dijo la peli negra que llevaba un tiempo sin parar de sonreír.

-Ni yo la verdad.- Dijo Inuyasha, y a la vez abrazándola- Gracias Kag, por el maravilloso día.

-Jajaja de nada Inu.- Dijo Kagome correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Ambos duraron minutos así hasta que se separaron un poco y se quedaron viendo unos minutos más. Inuyasha se acerco lentamente a los labios de Kagome. Ambos se besaban pero de una manera, tierna, inocente, llena de amor.

Cuando terminaron de besarse se quedaron viendo.

-Kag…- La llamo el peli plateado.

-Si…?- Respondió la peli negra.

-Quisieras ser… Mi novia Kag?- Dijo el peli plateado mirándola a los ojos.

-Inu… Yo..

**Avdvfdvbgh :3 NO ME ODIEN U_U SOLO.. QUIERO DRAMA D: (? Asdasdasdas xD En Fin… Perdónenme por la tardanza D; :3 En fin.. LES GUSTO :D? NO LES GUSTO D:? DEJEN REVIEWS :D Y LOSE… MUY CORTO… XD PERO BUENO~ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :3 xD**

**Mini Story**

_**De la nada Pan vuelve a aparecer**_

**Pan: HOHO! :3 He escapado *Pan saca unos lentes y se los pone haciendo una pose de triunfadora***

_**De la **_**nada**_** aparecen los Inuyasha's.**_

**Inuyasha (Mío): Atrápala! D:**

**Inuyasha (Fer): RAMEEEEN D:**

_**Los Inuyasha's capturan a Pan ;_;**_

_**En una habitación en Narnia. . .**_

**Fer: Ah… Hola Pan… Veo que te atraparon también ._.**

**Pan: Si… U_u**

**Si quieren que salven a Fer y a Pan dejen reviews :D Y si no quieren que nos salven… ._. Pues les voy a aparecer en la noche! D: xDDD Ok no :3 Asdas**

**Amor & Paz**

**Pan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Avvhchsjbcfevb Feerrr yo estoy leyendo los 2! xD Y los 2 me encantaaan! *-* Y LOOSE MUY CORTO XD Afdfahsfahs me hacen sonrojar cuando piden conti u/u Y Nayera! No me demandes por ser malvada! xD Oh Nayera, te adoro *-* Te quedaste hasta tarde para leer mi fict u_u Y dijiste que tengo una historia muy buena 3 Ohh eres un encanto! Pero lamento tenerte despierta tan tarde! xD Solo por ustedes me motive a seguir 3 Sin más preámbulo y cursilerías 3 EL FICT.**

**Chica Nueva**

_-Inu… Yo… Si quiero!- Grito Kagome brincándole encima al nuestro peli plateado favorito._

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Inuyasha, entre feliz y dudoso.

-Sí, enserio.- Respondió Kagome sin parar de sonreír.

-Kag… No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho.- Le dijo Inuyasha. De tan feliz que estaba la volvió a besar.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, cuando de repente escuchan la cerradura de la puerta abrirse. Inuyasha se levanta y se pone frente a Kagome, pensando que era un ladran.

-¡Kagome hija ya volví!- Grito Naomi, la madre de Kagome.

-¡Mama!- Kagome se levanto rápidamente y fue a abrazarla.

-Oh hija, lamento estar fuera tanto tiempo. No te imaginas cuanto te eche de menos.- Respondió Naomi, correspondiéndole el abrazo a su adorada hija.

-Yo también mama.- Kagome de repente se acordó de que Inuyasha estaba ahí, viendo el conmovedor re-encuentro madre e hija.- Oh cierto mama, te presento a Inuyasha, mi novio.

Naomi vio de arriba abajo a Inuyasha.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Inuyasha extendiendo la mano.

-Mucho gusto Inuyasha, me puedes llamar Naomi.-Dijo Naomi.

-Ok Naomi.- Inuyasha se veía un poco tenso.

-Kagome, podemos hablar un segundo…? En la cocina.- Le pregunto Naomi a su hija. Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder Naomi había agarrado a su hija y literal la arrastro hasta la cocina.

Nuestro querido peli plateado tenía una gotita estilo anime y miraba la cocina. Donde su suegra y novia al parecer iban a hablar.

_En la cocina…_

-KAGOME HIGURASHI! TREMENDO BOMBON TE CONSEGUISTE!- Grito Naomi, no lo suficiente para que Inuyasha escuchara. Pero si lo suficiente para que Kagome cayera al piso estilo anime.

-Lose Mama lose…- Dijo Kagome al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Kag… Si no te gusta… Siempre me lo puedes dar a mí…- Dijo Naomi con un brillo en los ojos… Que asustaba, pero no a Kagome.

Kagome volvió a caer al piso estilo anime.- NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGO UNA MADRE PEDOFILA (**NA: ò.ó Si tienen una madre así… Escondan sus novios ò.ó**) Dijo Kagome al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Bueno… Aun así, te felicito por semejante chico.- Le dijo Naomi brindándole una sincera sonrisa.

Kagome volvió a la sala donde encontró a un Inuyasha rodando en el suelo. Kagome se quedo como que: ._. E Inuyasha se quedo: n_n'

Ambos se sentaron en callado en el sofá de la peli negra.

-Deberíamos besarnos… Para romper la tensión…- Dijo el peli plateado en broma tratando de imitar a Homero Simpson en la película.

A Kag esa película siempre le pareció una película muy graciosa y como Inuyasha lo dijo más gracioso aun. Kagome estaba en el suelo riendo de la risa, y al verla así a Inuyasha se le contagio la risa.

-Ayy Inu, con las cosas que sales!- Dijo Kagome entre risas.

-Lo que sea para verte reír Kag.- Dijo el peli plateado entre risas.

Kagome de repente se levanto y se puso de pie en su sofá.

-¡Puerco araña puerco araña al mal ataca con su telaraña su colita retorcida da besitos con su trompita miraaaaaa es el puerco arañaaa!- Canto Kagome a todo pulmón cuando termino se tiro al sofá de espalda y volvió a reírse al igual que Inuyasha que estaba en el suelo riéndose por la canción de su novia.

_¡Ping! _

Ese era el sonidito que hacia su celular cuando recibía algún mensaje.

Kagome entre risas estiro el brazo para tomar su celular de la mesa.

Puso la contraseña y leyó el mensaje. Kagome palideció cuando termino de leer el mensaje. El mensaje decía:

_Hola Kagome_

_Espero que disfrutes tu tiempo con MI INUYASHA porque tarde o temprano el volverá conmigo, tal vez cuando se dé cuenta de lo patética que eres. Oh y Kag, tal vez quisieras saber cómo era Inuyasha antes conmigo, te mandare unas fotos. Para que veas como él en verdad es, después compara esas fotos con cómo es contigo. Kag, no pases más vergüenza y termínalo. Es mejor que lo hagas antes de que él lo haga. Ya que el solo está contigo por pena. Como eres nueva… Entiendes no? Inuyasha JAMAS estaría con semejante NOVATA. Con todo el odio que te puedo tener._

_Kikyo._

-Inuyasha… Le esto.- Kagome le paso el celular a Inuyasha. La reacción de Inuyasha fue diferente a la de Kagome, la de él fue de furia.

_¡Ping!_

El sonidito de que le llego otro mensaje.

Kagome tomo su celular y vio que no era un mensaje, sino las fotos que Kikyo había mencionado.

Kagome rápidamente las borro todas. No necesitaba saber como el manejaba la relación entre él y Kikyo.

_¡Ping! _

Esta vez no era el de Kagome, era el de Inuyasha.

_Hola amorcito_

_Inu~ Si decides terminar con esa novata ven a mi casa esta noche…_

_Estaré esperándote. Y vas a encontrar una muy linda sorpresa…_

_Con todo el amor que te puedo tener._

_Kikyo Xoxo_

Inuyasha ya estaba cansado de todo eso.

_¡Ping!_

Kikyo le había mandando una foto a Inuyasha de ella en un mini kimono negro. Mostrando su hermosas piernas perfectamente depiladas. Y mostrando un sostén rojo con encajes.

Inuyasha no pudo negar que Kikyo se veía muy hermosa. Pero no se comparaba en nada con su Kagome.

-Mira Kag…- Inuyasha le paso su celular a Kag para que ella leyera el mensaje de Kikyo.

-Inuyasha no tengo ganas de insultar a tu ex… Pero es un perra en celo.- Le dijo Kagome molesta por la foto de Kikyo y por el mensaje.

Kagome le paso el celular a Inuyasha y de inmediato Inuyasha borro la imagen.

-Jajaja Kag… Cuidado con esa boquita.- Le dijo Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se riera con su comentario tan bobo.

-Kag… Tú sabes qué bueno… Es un poco rápido para decirlo… Pero yo te amo Kag, y créeme, no me iré donde Kikyo es más, me quedare a dormir aquí… Claro si no te molesta.

-¡Mama! Inuyasha se puede quedar a dormir aquí!?- Grito Kagome con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Claro! Solo si duerme en mi habitación!- Grito Naomi.

Inuyasha estaba con cara de: o_o Por lo que Naomi acababa de decir.

-¡Claro que no mama! Se quedara a dormir en mi habitación!- Grito Kagome.

La idea de volver a dormir con Kag en su habitación hizo que Inuyasha cambiara de: o_o a: èwé ( **N/A: Hoho… e3e Inuyasha.. e3e **)

-¡Esta bien Kag!- Grito Naomi.

Bueno, parece que dormirás aquí hoy.- Le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha sonriéndole.

-Genial.-

**Ola k ase! :3 xDD Ahsgafsffa me creo una choni ._. xDD Nah es broma :3 Lectores hermosos! Preciosos divinitos :3 xD Les gusto el capitulo? No les gusto? Háganmelo saber ;3; No sean malitos D; (¿ Ajshagsfa xD ~( '-' ~) (~ '-' )~ Pon Pon Way Way Way Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon Awee o_o Me fui del tema xD Esto... e_e Dejen reviews :D xD**

**Mini-Story :D**

**Pan: Afghsfadfs Fer… Me rehusó a dejar que ganen… Tenemos que buscar a Lucy, Edmund, Susan, y a Peter y por si acaso a Caspian! Y por si acaso del acaso a Harry Potter! xDD**

**Fer: Esta bien xD **

**Inuyasha (Mío): Pan! COCINAME EL RAMEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**

**Inuyasha (Fer): Fer -.- Cocínanos el ramen pero YA!**

**Fer: Si… Tienes razón, no nos debemos rendir ante su sensualidad!**

**Pan: Esa es la actitud! Ya que somos autoras xD… Aprovechemos :3 **

_**Pan y Fer escapan a Narnia con 2 Inuyasha's persiguiéndolas (El sueño de toda chica xD) Con letreros que dicen: QUEREMOS RAMEN!**_

**Pan: Ohh hijos de Adán y Eva! Ayúdenos!**

**Peter: Claro**

**Edmund: Yo no quiero!**

**Lucy: Edmund! Tenemos que hacerlo porque somos buenos y me gusta hablar con animales ya que tengo serios problemas mentales!**

**Susan: Ugh chicos! No ven que tengo que rechazar a Caspian!**

**Lucy: Quisiera ser como tu Susan! Sabes, esta noche te matare y me entrare en tu piel… Así Caspian me amara!**

_**Pan y Fer se van lentamente de ahí con cara de: WTF o_o**_

_**Pan: A la mierda**_

_**Fer: Mejor vayamos a Hogwarts…**_

_**Pan: Si… Mejor**_

_**Continuara… xD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdónenme! TT_TT NO ME MATEN D= Es culpa de la odiosa escuela! QwQ Dejando horribles tareas.. Pero, ya estoy aquí! xD Y les tengo noticias, me voy a comprometer a subir un capitulo nuevo cada Viernes, les parece? x) En fin en fin :3 Como han estado!? xD Jaja yo bien :3 Bueno, vi esto en otro fict y me pareció una buena idea n_n (Espero que si algún día, la autora del otro fict lee esto, no se enfade de que use su idea ;w;) Así que Gomene~! Pero me pareció buena idea asi que :c No se no sé, el caso es, que si quieren aparecer en el fict solo me mandan un PM diciendo el nombre que quieren, y que quieren ser. Un ejemplo si? x) Amm, supongamos que una chica me pide que le ponga Amm.. Hinata y que quiere ser prima de Kagome, me tienen que dar la edad que quieren, y el aspecto físico :3 Ya bueno, basta de chachara! O3O A empezar~! Xd**

**Chica Nueva**

**INUYASHA POV'S**

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su habitación pensando. Se estaba acercando una fecha muy importante. El cumpleaños de Kagome. Era el próximo viernes! E Inuyasha no sabía que regalarle. Conociendo a Kagome, pensó que algo sencillo le gustaría. Pero quería impresionarla. Se ha estado matando desde el inicio del mes pensando en que regalarle. Le ha preguntado a su madre, a su hermano, a Sango, a todos!

-No sé que regalarle… Y Kagome, ella es muy especial… No quiero regalarle simplemente un regalo, quiero regalare algo que le haga ver que en verdad la amo.- Seguía pensando Inuyasha.- Ya se! Un anillo de compromiso! (NA: Wujjuju que rápido que va este ._.) Hmm.. Mejor no, no quiero asustarla.

Inuyasha vio su reloj de mesa y vio que llegaba tarde al instituto. Por alguna razón, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar hoy… Pero después pensó que solo eran cosas suyas.

**END OF INUYASHA'S POV**

Kagome estaba llegando a la entrada del Instituto Taisho, cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Inuyasha.

-¡Hola Inu!- Kagome fue corriendo a donde él y lo abrazo.-¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunto brindándole una sonrisa.

-Hola Kag.- Inuyasha también le correspondió el abrazo.- Pues yo estoy bien.

-Uy! Abrazo grupaaaal~!- Grito una voz conocida. Era Sango. Sango se había tirado encima de los 2, sin tirarlos y los abrazo.

-Abrazo grupal con mi Sanguito~!- Grito otra voz familiar. Efectivamente, era Miroku. (NA: Tenían tiempo sin saber de estos 2 eee? xD)

Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir los brazos para abrazar al grupo, Sango le había dado una tremenda patada en la cara mandándolo a volar dentro del instituto.

-Uy pero como me da coraje.- Decía Sango, mientras se le veía una venita en la frente palpitarle.

-S-S-Sango… Una vena.. T-Te esta palpitando… Es-stas bien?- Le pregunto Kagome, con miedo en su rostro. _Nota mental, JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES debo hacer enfadar a Sango._

-Eh?- Parpadeo un par de veces la castaña.- Ahh, si estoy bien.- Sonrió nerviosamente.

La campana de la entrada a clases ya estaba tocando. Así que los 3 se dirigieron a sus clases.

(NA: no se si lo he aclarado.. O no xD pero Inuyasha está un curso superior al de Kagome :3)

A Kagome y a Sango les tocaba educación física.

Así que se pusieron su uniforme de deporte. Consistía en unos pantalones largos y anchos de una tela bastante cómoda de color azul marino, y una camiseta blanca con el logo de la escuela. Y unas zapatillas para correr blancas.

Kagome se había recogido el pelo en una trenza, al igual que Sango.

Las clases empezaron y ambas al parecer eran buenas en los deportes. Al final, hicieron 2 equipos para jugar Vóleibol. Por suerte para ambas, están en el mismo equipo. Si no fuera por ellas 2, probablemente su equipo iba a perder.

Al finalizar la clase. Las chicas fueron a las duchas.

-Oye Kag, después de clases quieres ir a mi casa a pasarte la tarde?- Le pregunto Sango.

-Claro me encantaría, y de paso hacemos los deberes juntas.- le contesto Kagome.

Ambas se dirigieron a las duchas. Al salir, no encontraron su ropa en sus casilleros.

-Oye Sango, mira esto.- Kagome le pasó una carta que había en su casillero.

_Querido par de Bobas_

_Espero que no les moleste que haya tomado su ropa. Jajaja, ni modo. Se quedaran así hasta que se dignen en salir en toalla a buscar su repuesto._

_-K_

-Esa maldita de Kikyo… Me las pagara!- Grito una colérica Kagome.

-Y yo te ayudare.- Dijo Sango poniendo una sonrisa muy aterradora.

-Sango… Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Kagome.- No podemos salir en toalla… Ahora es la práctica de los chicos de football. Estamos perdidas!-Chillo Kagome.

-¡Ya se! Iremos a nuestros casilleros, saldremos por detrás de las gradas e iremos. A estas horas no hay nadie en los pasillos. ¿De acuerdo?- Propuso Sango.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Kagome

-Uno.. Dos.. Y tres!- Salieron corriendo hasta las gradas por suerte nadie las vio. Pero cuando estaban pasando, se les quedo las toallas enganchadas.

-¿Oye que es eso de ahí?- Pregunto una voz familiar. Era Miroku.

-Seguro son unas ardillas.- Dijo otra voz familiar. Inuyasha.

A ambas se les vino el mundo encima, ya que Miroku insistía más y mas. Al final fueron a donde estaban. Kagome y Sango estaban bien escondidas y rezaban que no se acercaran más.

-¿Vez? Te lo dije, no hay nada ni nadie. Ahora vamos, antes de que el entrenador nos mate.- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Tienes razón, quizás fue mi imaginación.- Dijo al final Miroku.

Ambos chicos se fueron de nuevo junto con los demás jugadores.

Amabas chicas dieron un tremendo suspiro de alivio. Tomaron sus toallas, se las enrollaron bien, y corrieron hasta sus casilleros.

Al fin llegaron y se dirigieron al baño a cambiarse.

Cuando se pusieron sus uniformes y se disponían a abrir la puerta, no podían, algo o alguien bloqueaba la puerta.

Por debajo de la puerta les llego otra carta. Kagome se agacho y la leyó.

_Querido par de Babosas_

_Espero que no les importe pasar el resto del día encerradas ahí. Al parecer me equivoque, no creí que iban a salir de las duchas. _

_-K_

-¡KIKYO! HIJA DE ****!- Grito Kagome.

Al final, ambas solo podían aguantarse.

Duraron todo el día ahí, hasta que el conserje les abrió.

Las chicas fueron a su salón a buscar sus cosas. Cuando se disponían a salir, la gran puerta de hierro estaba cerrada.

¿Y ahora que iban a hacer?

_Continuara.. owo_

**HOHO! Kikyo no es solo cara bonita (?) xD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n_n Un poco corto sí, pero boeh~! xDD**

**Mini-Story owo**

**Pan aparece vestida como una chica Japonesa de comercial.**

**Pan: Puddi Puddi~! Puddi Puddi~! Mina no Party~! Giga Puddi~!**

**Inuyasha la ve y se queda: WTF**

**Inuyasha: Pan, que carajos haces?**

**Pan ve a Inuyasha y le dice: NO ES OBVIO? CANTO GIGA PUDDI!**

**Inuyasha: Y qué carajo es eso!?**

**Pan: Y te haces llamar Japonés…**

**Inuyasha: Agh! Lo que sea~!**

**De la nada aparece Kikyo owo**

**Inuyasha sale corriendo de Kikyo**

**Inuyasha: No Pan quítamela quítamela! **

**Pan saca el RepelePerrasPro #1**

**Pan: Atrás cadáver sucio!**

**Pan le hecha del RepelePerrasPro #1**

**Kikyo: Volvere~! **

**Kikyo desaparece en una nube misteriosa…**

**Inuyasha y Pan se quedan: WTF…**

**Inuyasha y Pan: GIGA PUDDI!**

**Dejen reviews :3 Oh sigan la historia :3 Oh ami! :3 Saben, estaba pensando en empezar hacer otra historia. Quizas un One Shot, el viernes les dire mas con respecto a esto! XD **

**Ja ne~! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoho :3 Hola! xD Como les dije, aquí esta :3 Bueno, solo quiero decirles, que tendrán una sorpresita x3 Jajaja en fin, gracias a una personita quien se animo a participar :D En fin, los que quieran participar tienen una fecha límite. Ósea hasta cada Viernes :3 De acuerdo? Esteeem… Ah sí, también voy a hacer un One Shot, pero no será ahora xD Estaba pensando en hacerlo para San Valentín. Oh, otra cosa! LOS AMO! SUS REVIEWS OH POR DIOS xD LOS AMO :3 DE VERDAD QUE LO HAGO xD! Se casarían conmigo~? *-* Ok no ._. Jajaja pero gracias por dejarlos ;3 Y bueno, sin más preámbulos el Fict! Para aclarar lo que esté en ( ) serán los pensamientos :3**

**Chica Nueva**

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en y apoyadas de la gran puerta de hierro.

-Agh, bonita forma de pasar la noche antes de mi cumpleaños.- Dijo Kagome, con un tono de molestia.- Atrapadas en el Instituto Taisho…

De repente a Kagome le vino una maravillosa idea.

-Pero que tonta que soy! Es el Instituto Taisho! Dios, la verdad que soy una tonta.- Dijo Kagome.

Sango se le quedaba viendo como que: Pero de que hablas?

-Sango, no lo ves? Es el Instituto Taisho!- Le dijo Kagome a Sango mientras la zarandeaba.

-Siii… Lo sé, estudiamos aquí! Kag, te sientes bien?- Le pregunto Sango mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Kagome.

-Sango, a ver. ¿Cómo se llama mi novio?- Le pregunto Kagome.

-Pues se llama Inuyasha Tai... Ooooohhh!- Dijo la chica mientras entendía lo que su amiga le quería decir.

Kagome saco de su bolso su celular y marco a Inuyasha.

_-¿Moshi Moshi?- Contesto una voz masculina. Efectivamente era Inuyasha. _

-Inu, soy yo Kagome. Kikyo nos encerró en el Instituto, crees que nos podrías sacar?- Pregunto Kagome.

_-Enseguida voy.- Dijo el peli plateado. _

-Ok.- Kagome colgó y dio un suspiro.- Solo nos queda esperar.

Pasaron 15 minutos y ya Inuyasha había llegado con las llaves.

Inuyasha les abrió la gran puerta y por fin salieron.

Sango estaba tan feliz que le dio un abrazo bien fuerte a Inuyasha, se despidió rápidamente de él y de Kagome y se largo a su casa gritando: LIBRE! LIBRE AL FIN!

-Jajaja, gracias Inu.- Dijo Kagome y le dio un beso diminuto.

-Lo que sea por mi pequeña.- Dijo Inuyasha dándole también un besito diminuto.

-¡Pero mira la hora! Ya me tengo que ir, gracias Inu, mañana te llamo!- Dijo Kagome mientras corría a su casa.

Mientras Kagome corría, choco con una chica.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída.- Se disculpo Kagome, ayudando a levantar a la chica.-

-No te preocupes la culpa es mía nya.- Dijo una voz muy familiar para Kagome.

Kagome vio a la chica, era su prima hermana Kasumi Isumi Higurashi. Kasumi tiene 15, tiene un cabello largo hasta por debajo de la cadera negro. Sus ojos eran de un marrón choco latoso. Tiene una piel blanca y tersa. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un leve sonrojo. Usa siempre unos anteojos cuadrados rosados. Es muy juguetona y cariñosa, ama a los gatos. Hasta se cree uno. Llevaba puesto un chaleco blanco con un pequeño gatito en el borde izquierdo de atrás. Una blusa de tiros fucsia con un lindo corazón en el centro de un rosado mas pálido que dentro del corazón decía "Kawaii Neko" en blanco, unos jeans ajustados negros. Y unos convers bajos blancos.

-Kasumi! ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto Kagome.

-Kagomee nya!- Kasumi le brinco encima a Kagome y la abrazo.

-Jajaja, no se supone que deberías de estar en Kioto?- Pregunto Kagome.

-Sí, pero vine para tu cumple nya.- Dijo Kasumi aun sin soltar a Kagome.

-Jajaja, pues vamos a casa. De seguro tienes que tener hambre.- Dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía.

Ambas se dirigieron a casa.

-¡Mama ya llegue! Adivina quién nos vino a visitar.- Y como era usual, nadie respondió.- De seguro aun no viene. Y que quieres comer Kasumi?

-Sushi nya.- Dijo Kasumi mientras jugaba con una bola que había encontrado.

-Hee, pues vamos.- Dijo Kagome saliendo junto con Kasumi de la casa.

Por suerte viven cerca de muchos restaurantes.

Después de 20 minutos de espera volvieron a casa para comer. Cuando Kagome se disponía a comerse su sushi su celular sonó. Kagome maldijo a quien le interrumpió.

-¿Moshi Moshi?- Contesto Kagome.

-_Hija, hoy no podre ir a casa. Estoy del otro lado de la ciudad visitando a tu tía, y no podre ir. Me quedare a dormir aquí. Ok?- Dijo la madre de Kagome._

-Claro Mama.- Dijo Kagome, y quitando todas las maldiciones que había dicho.

_-¿Puedo confiar en que no llamaras a Inuyasha y no harán cosas?- Dijo Naomi con un tono pícaro. _

-¡Mama!- Exclamo Kagome.

_-Jajaja, _adiós_ Hija.- Se despidió Naomi, y se escucho un bip. _

Pasaron las horas y Kagome dejo que Kasumi durmiera en la habitación de su madre.

Kagome estaba en su habitación, leyendo uno de sus ficts favoritos. Pero se quedo dormida.

_Cumpleaños feliz cumpleaños feliz te deseamos a ti._

Pudo escuchar a su madre cantando y a Kasumi. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro a su madre y a su prima hermana. Les brindo una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes hija.- Su madre le entrego un pastelito con una velita.- Pide un deseo.

-Hmm...- Kagome pensó en su deseo y soplo la velita.- Gracias Mama, y a ti también Kasumi.

-De nada hija.- Dijo su madre brindándole una sonrisa.

-De nada Kagome-Chan nya.- Dijo Kasumi.

Kagome vio su reloj y eran las 8. Iba a llegar tarde al Instituto!

Kagome se levanto como un rayo, se ducho en 10 minutos, se cambio en 3 minutos, se hizo una coleta alta. Bajo corriendo a y agarro su tostada y salió corriendo.

Kagome corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la escuela se quedo estupefacta. Habían carteles que decían: FELICIDADES KAGOME.

Kagome no sabía que pensar, o que hacer. Así que decidió lo más lógico y fue a su clase. Su clase estaba completamente decorada.

Kagome se cayó estilo anime al suelo.

-Pero que es esto..?- Se pregunto a sí misma.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron Sango, Miroku, e Inuyasha.

Kagome pego un grito del susto.

En el suelo había una cosa gris. Era Kagome que apenas respiraba por el susto.

Sango estaba en agachada y la picaba con un lápiz.

Minutos después cuando Kagome se recupera y le felicitan apropiadamente.

Sango le había regalado un hermoso vestido, hasta parecía que era de una de esas princesas Disney. (NA: Pero más bonito! xD :3)

Miroku le había regalado lencería y Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza acepto toda la lencería que le regalo Miroku.

Inuyasha saco 2 cajitas, en la primera cajita había una hermosa pulsera de plata que decía: Kagome De Inuyasha. Inuyasha le mostro su muñeca que también tenía una pulsera que decía: Inuyasha de Kagome.

-Gracias Inu.- Dijo Kagome abrazándolo.

-Falta otra cosa.- Dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunto Kagome.

-Esto.- Dijo Inuyasha mientras abría la otra caja. Dentro de la caja había una hermosa perla. Y el collar era una fina cadena de oro blanco, muy hermosa. La perla era conocida como la perla de Shikon. Inuyasha se la puso. Y le quedaba muy bien a Kagome.

_Mientras tanto en otro curso..._

-Disfruta mientras puedas Higurashi..- Decía una macabra voz.

**Continuara xD**

**No me odien! :3 xD Jjksjaksjajsh bueno. Espero que les haya gustado :D Ya saben, dejen reviews ;3 Y esta vez no habra Mini-Story en este capitulo! Ya veran porque :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haaa! Hola :3 Ok, este capítulo no tiene que ver Chica Nueva xD! Este capítulo se trata de la Mini Story que Fer y yo hicimos :3 Y ya le dimos un final xD Espero que lo disfruten ^^ Y amm.. Sorpresa! :3 Jajaja xD owo/ **

**La Maravillosa Historia de 2 Autoras y 2 Hanyou's**

**Fer: Ven acá te presentare a alguien **

**Inuyasha (Fer): Hay Dios mío ok ok ya voy no me jales ._.**

**Fer: Te presento a Pan y a Inuyasha (Pan) asdfghjklñ**

**Inuyasha: ... Hola Pan e Inuyasha (?)**

**Fer: ñ_ñ**

**Inuyasha: Hola... Inuyasha? O.o y Fer...?**

**Pan: Inuyasha! Para que te pago animal e_e? Saluda con ánimo!**

**Inuyasha: Ni si quiera me pagas! -.- Y no me llames animal!**

**Pan: Uy… No te alteres no te alteres u_u xD**

**Fer: Hola Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: Hola... (?)**

**Fer: Oye compórtate por favor.**

**Inuyasha: Esta bien -.-**

**Fer: Ahora saluda bien**

**Inuyasha: Hola Inuyasha de Pan Hola Pan :)**

**Fer: Muy bien toma tu ramen :)**

**Inuyasha (Pan): Nee Pan…**

**Pan: Si?**

**Inuyasha (Pan): Porque hay 2 Inuyasha's ._.?**

**Pan: Porque si, eres el mío y el otro es el de Fer :3**

**Inuyasha (Pan): Ahh… Pan, hazme ramen -.-!**

**Pan: Hazlo tu :c**

**Inuyasha (Fer): Si, yo también quiero ramen D:**

**Pan: o_O**

_**De la nada Pan vuelve a aparecer**_

**Pan: HOHO! :3 He escapado *Pan saca unos lentes y se los pone haciendo una pose de triunfadora***

_**De la nada aparecen los Inuyasha's.**_

**Inuyasha (Pan): Atrápala! ****D:**

**Inuyasha (Fer): RAMEEEEN D:**

_**Los Inuyasha's capturan a Pan ;_;**_

_**En una habitación en Narnia. . .**_

**Fer: Ah… Hola Pan… Veo que te atraparon también ._.**

**Pan: Si… U_u**

**Fer: Creo que si queremos salir de aquí solo tenemos dos opciones D:**

**Pan: Cuales?**

**Fer: La primera seria ir a buscar a Lucí, Edmund, Susan y Peter y decirles que nos ayuden a salir. Y la segunda seria COCINAR RAMEN A LOS INUYASHAS e.e**

_**En otro cuarto**_

**Inuyasha (Fer): Cocínennos Ramen! D:**

**Inuyasha (Pan): Si no hay ramen la huelga continua (WTF Tiene un letrero con una foto de ramen)**

**Pan y Fer: ._.**

**Fer: Cual elegimos la primera o la segunda? **

**Pan: Afghsfadfs Fer… Me rehusó a dejar que ganen… Tenemos que buscar a Lucy, Edmund, Susan, y a Peter y por si acaso a Caspian! Y por si acaso del acaso a Harry Potter! xDD**

**Fer: Esta bien xD**

**Inuyasha (Pan): Pan! COCINAME EL RAMEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**

**Inuyasha (Fer): Fer -.- Cocínanos el ramen pero YA!**

**Fer: Si… Tienes razón, no nos debemos rendir ante su sensualidad!**

**Pan: Esa es la actitud! Ya que somos autoras xD… Aprovechemos :3**

_**Pan y Fer escapan a Narnia con 2 Inuyasha's persiguiéndolas (El sueño de toda chica xD) Con letreros que dicen: QUEREMOS RAMEN!**_

**Pan: Ohh hijos de Adán y Eva! Ayúdenos!**

**Peter: Claro**

**Edmund: Yo no quiero!**

**Lucy: Edmund! Tenemos que hacerlo porque somos buenos y me gusta hablar con animales ya que tengo serios problemas mentales!**

**Susan: Ugh chicos! No ven que tengo que rechazar a Caspian!**

**Lucy: Quisiera ser como tu Susan! Sabes, esta noche te matare y me entrare en tu piel… Así Caspian me amara!**

_**Pan y Fer se van lentamente de ahí con cara de: WTF o_o**_

**Pan: A la mierda**

**Fer: Mejor vayamos a Hogwarts…**

**Pan: Si… Mejor**

_**Tomamos unas escobas voladoras que estaban tiradas por ahí**_

**Pan: Vamoss a HOGWARTS**

**Fer: Siiiiiii**

_**Los dos Inuyashas nos seguían persiguiendo con sus carteles y comenzaron a volar (?) Ósea que fue? xD**_

**Fer: Mira! Ahí esta Harry Potter! *-***

**Pan: Y ahí esta Ron y Hermione**

**Fer: Amigo Harry podrías usar tu magia! y mandarnos a nuestra casa? e.e Con rima :3**

**Pan: Jajajajajjajajajajajja X'D**

**Inuyashas: Venga acá! Y cocínennos ramen! D:**

**Fer y Pan : Jejej no es por fastidiar pero... Apúrate DDD: **

**Harry: Esta bien, esperen donde deje mi varita, Ginii Has visto mi varita?**

**Gini: NOOO!, Creo que la tiene Ron!**

**Harry: Okk. Ron...**

_**Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo**_

**Harry: Lo siento chicas, creo que no las podre ayudar, mi varita la tiene Ron y el está peleando con Hermione, entonces esto va a tardar ._.**

**Fer: Mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee que hacemos Pan!? D: Nos atraparan!**

**Pan: No se! D: tu sigue corriendo!**

**Fer: Ok**

**Pan: Dios… Y todo esto por no cocinarles Ramen!**

**Fer: Y que lo digas o_o**

_**De la mismísima nada aparece Peter Pan**_

**Peter Pan: Oigan chicas, quieren aprender a volar?**

**Pan: No mms… Este parece pedófilo**

**Fer: Mejor nos vamos… Antes de que nos ofrezca dulces…**

_**Pan y Fer caminan y llegan a una parte del bosque que se les hace familiar**_

**Pan: Fer… Ese no es el árbol en el que los Inuyashas estuvieron sellados?**

**Fer: Eso parece…**

_**De repente una flecha les pasa por el espacio que las separaba**_

**Pan: Wtf… o_o**

**Fer: ¡Mira! Es Kikyo!**

**Kikyo: ¿¡Donde están MIS Inuyashas!?**

**Pan: Descuida Fer… Yo me encargo de ella**

_**Pan saca su espray RepelePerrasPro #1 y se lo hecha a Kikyo **_

_**Kikyo se empieza a derretir**_

**Fer: Afsdaddsas eso es muy útil hoy en día OuO**

**Pan: Sep**

_**Ambas escuchan unas voces de unos Inuyashas**_

**Pan: Fer, creo que están saltando hacia aquí…**

**Fer: Sii…**

_**Ambas se miran y sonríen de manera malvada**_

**Fer y Pan: ¡ABAJO!**

_**A lo lejos escucharon a unos Hanyou's quejándose**_

**Pan: Jajaja chócalas o_o/**

**Fer: o_o/**

_**Fer y Pan caminando sin rumbo alguno y de la nada aparece Dora **_

**Dora: Hola chicas, quieren ayudarme?**

**Fer: No mms D: la violadora! Corre!**

**Pan: Aahhh D:**

**Inuyasha's: Fer, Pan vengan acá, QUEREMOS RAMEN!**

**Fer: Mieee, que hacemos?**

**Pan: No se, mira una cueva entremos**

**Fer: Oh , Dios es Batman!**

**Pan: Que hace aquí Batman?!**

**Fer: No se, pero mira el batimovil p: Que nos lleve! **

**Pan: Hey Batman, nos llevarías a Tokio?**

**Batman: Claro chicas, suban.**

_**Fer y Pan suben al batimovil y ven a lo lejos a los Inuyasha's acercándose**_

**Fer: No puedes avanzar más rápido?**

**Batman: Oh, parece que se acabo el combustible**

**Pan: No mms justo ahora, aprieta el botón eyector!**

**Fer: Entendido**

_**Ambas chicas son expulsadas del batimovil y caen al frente de la casa Blanca**_

_**Mientras Pan trata por un lado de convencer al presidente de que las mande a la luna, Fer le dice: Yo se que sabes el nuevo de 1D Dímelo D:**_

_**El presidente se asusta, y encierra a Pan y a Fer en un calabozo**_

**Fer: Y ahora qué? **

**Pan: No se... **

**Fer: ¡¿Como terminamos aquí si estábamos en el Sengoku?!**

**Pan: JODER! Todo por el ramen! xD **

_**De la mismísima nada el suelo se hace agua. Y a Pan y a Fer le salen unas colas de sirenas**_

**Pan: ._. No mms.. Ahora seremos sirenitas?**

**Fer: ._. Estas caracolas en el pecho… No son cómodas…**

_**De la mismísima nada! Los Inuyasha's están nadando hacia ellas.**_

**Pan: A la shit! xD**

**Fer: Oh joder… ****Y ahora qué hacemos?!**

_**Entonces, viene Nyan Cat encima de un meteorito y choca contra la tierra y todos mueren.**_

_**.:::..::.::::..:::.:::::…:.::….:::::.:. Todo era un sueño y Pan y Fer estaban dormidas en clases. A lo que el profe saca una Zapatilla Kamikase y se las pega a ambas xD!**_

**Pan: Profee! Que le pasa?! Ya no se respeta cuando alguien duerme?! U_u**

**Fer: Seee! D=**

**Pan: Uy Fer, te tengo que contar algo rarísimo!**

**Fer: Si, yo también x_x**

**Pan: Pero antes…**

_**Ambas se ponen a bailar Gangnam Style junto con Psy. Y traen unos trajes y los lentotes xD! Y tienen unos vaso de Starbuck ya que parecen unas completas hipster's**_

**THE END :3**

**Haaa! Estas son las Mini-Story's que hemos hecho Fer y yo :3 xD Con un final especial! Espero que disfruten leerla tanto como yo disfrute hacerla junto con Fer! Jajaja :3 Hasta la vista! **


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! PERDONENME! SI? ES QUE ME FRACTURE UN BRAZO xD ESTABA BAJANDO UNA COLINA EN MI BICI Y BAM! CHOQUE CON UN POSTE DE LUZ! PERO YAA ME QUITARON EL YESO :3 OMG PERDONENME Y DISFRUTEN DE TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE VOY A SUBIR LO MAS PRONTO QUE MI IMAGINACION PUEDA xD! DEJEN REVIEWS :D **

_**Nota: Este capítulo se va a basar en el POV de Kikyo.**_

_**Chica Nueva**_

_En algún salón del Instituto Taisho... _

-¡Esa Kagome!- Grito una voz de una chica chillona.- ¡Cómo es posible que MI Inuyasha le regale semejante joya! Cuando era MI novio lo que me regalo fue un miserable vestido!- Efectivamente, era Kikyo.

-Cálmate Kikyo, solo hay que hacer algo. Deshacernos de Kagome. Es muy simple, a la salida la atrapamos, le dejamos inconsciente y perderá la memoria.- Dijo la voz de otra chica. Esa chica era Kagura Fujoshiko. Kagura tiene el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y lacio. Unos peculiares ojos color rubí. Kagura era muy hermosa, había que ser honestos. De hecho Kagura viene siendo una de las chicas más deseada por los chicos.

-Mm... No es mala idea...- Lo pensó por un momento Kikyo.- Pero no, tarde o temprano lo va a recordar. Además, Inuyasha hará todo lo posible para hacer que Kagome recupere la memoria...- Kikyo dio un suspiro de cansancio.- Que difícil es deshacerse de alguien...- Dijo Kikyo.

-¿Y si la secuestramos?- Dijo otra voz femenina. Kanna Fujoshiko, la hermana menor de Kagura. Kanna es albina por eso tiene una piel tan pálida. Tiene el cabello de un rubio claro, casi plateado a simple vista. Kanna a pesar de ser albina era al igual que Kagura, muy hermosa. Siempre se ponía un poco de maquillaje para no parecer tan pálida.

-¡Eso es Kanna!- Grito eufórica Kikyo.- ¡Secuestrémosla! Y chantajeamos a Inuyasha, para que vuelva conmigo. Sino... La matamos!- Dijo Kikyo poniendo una siniestra cara.

-Kikyo, cálmate. Nadie te obligo a engañar a Inuyasha. Ahora ve, el está feliz con su nueva novia. Pero sabes, hay algo que me inquieta.- Dijo Kagura. – Kagome y tu, son muy parecidas. ¿Por qué no usas eso para vengarte? Y no me refiero a que te hagas pasar por Kagome, estoy segura de que Inuyasha no es tan idiota.

Una hermosa pero, maliciosa sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kikyo.

_Más tarde..._

Kikyo encontró a la feliz pareja irse a casa juntos.

_-Es mi momento..- Pensó Kikyo. _

Kikyo se les puso en frente a ambos, y ellos le miraron mal.

-Hola Inu, hola Kag.- Saludo muy feliz la chica, lo cual desubico a la pareja.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto cortante Inuyasha.

-Oh nada, solo quería preguntarte algo que me ha estado molestando últimamente.- Dijo Kikyo.

-Pregunta.- Dijo Inuyasha, aun de la misma forma.

-Inuyasha... Sabes que nosotros habíamos durado unos buenos tiempos juntos. Y de repente llega esta chica...- Kikyo hace una pausa y mira a Kagome.- Que podría hacerse pasar por mi gemela o incluso hasta por mí. Mi pregunta aquí es, tienes de novia a Kagome porque se parece a mí? Porque a mi parecer, su relación fue muy rápido... – Dijo Kikyo, que ya termino de lanzar todo el veneno.

Kagome parecía asimilar lo que dijo, dándose cuenta de que es verdad.

Inuyasha en su parte, miraba a Kikyo como nunca la había mirado, con: odio.

-Bueno, ahí se ven.- Se despidió Kikyo, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

_-Espero que haya funcionado...- Pensó Kikyo. _

_En el centro comercial.._

-¡Kagura! Tu idea fue genial! Lo más seguro ya hayan cortado!- Gritaba eufórica Kikyo.

-¿Alguna vez mis ideas no han sido "geniales"?- Pregunto Kagura con un tono de obviedad.

-Cierto.- Dijo Kikyo.

La verdad, Kikyo es buena chica cuando no te metes en su camino.

-Oye Kikyo, vamos a comprar nuestros trajes para la fiesta de Fujihaki?- Pregunto Kanna.

-Hmm... Claro, estoy aburrida y quiero probarme ropa.- Dijo Kikyo entusiasmada.

El grupo de chicas entraron a una de sus tiendas favoritas: H&M (NA: Si, casualmente es una de mis tiendas favoritas también _ xDD)

Kikyo fue la primera en salir de los vestidores, luciendo un precioso vestido violeta. El vestido es hasta la mitad de los muslos y es bastante pomposo.

-¡Si, este es para mí!- Grito Kikyo, quien no paraba de mirarse en el espejo mientras bailaba.

Luego salió Kanna, con unos shorts de cuero negro, una blusa con escote en V no muy pronunciado. La blusa es a rayas negras y blancas, con una chaqueta roja de cuero. Con unos convers altos hasta la rodilla blancos con los cordones negros. Con un broche de una rosa en el cabello.

-¡Uujuju, a mi me gusta este conjunto!- Dijo Kanna poniéndose junto a Kikyo bailando y mirándose en el espejo.

Luego salió Kagura, con un bello vestido hasta la mitad de los muslos no tan ajustado, con un estampado florar bellísimo. El vestido es strapless.

-¡Creo que estamos listas!- Grito Kagura, si se podía decir que a las 3 les encanta comprar.

-Hmm... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Kanna.

-No lo se..- Dijeron Kikyo y Kagura al mismo tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG OMG PAR DE LOCAS D: xDD Omg, si se cagan de risa.. Usen papel extra suave u3u xD PERDONEN QUE NO PUSE LA MINIS STORY! :3 Bueno, como ya saben dejen reviews', rían, recomienden, compartan, hagan de todo con esta historia! Menos cosas malas D:! xD**

_**Chica Nueva**_

Kagome no sabía que pensar, así que opto por irse corriendo sola a su casa.

Mientras Kagome corría, escuchaba como Inuyasha la llamaba, pero no quería hablar con él. Se sentía como una idiota, lo que dijo Kikyo era muy lógico.

Kagome no supo cuando, ni como llego a un parque. Pero estaba ahí, sola y llorando por ser una tonta.

El tiempo pasa volando, y Kagome no se da cuenta. Cuando ve su móvil ve que tiene más de 22 llamadas perdidas de Inuyasha.

-Ey, mira a esa chica. No está nada mal no? Vayamos a hablarle.- Dijeron unos chicos que estaban cerca de Kagome.

Los chicos se acercan a Kagome.

-Oye linda, que haces aquí sola?- Pregunto uno de los chicos.

Kagome decidió por no responder y opto por levantarse para irse. Pero uno de los chicos la agarro con fuerza uno de sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- Grito Kagome.

-Nena, nos vamos a divertir un rato contigo.- Dijeron los chicos, mientras reían como unos desquiciados.

Kagome se sentía mareada, demasiadas emociones en un día. Por un momento vio todo borroso y solo podía escuchar gritos. Después de eso? Nada. Se había desmayado, o eso creía.

Kagome no sabía dónde estaba, o como estaba, o que había pasado. No sabía absolutamente nada después de haberle gritado a esos chicos.

Pero ella sentía algo, sentía un dolor agudo en su cabeza. Como si le hubiesen pegado, quería abrir los ojos pero sus parpados le pesaban. Se sentía distante de todo. Escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos.

-Kagome...?- Escucho la voz de Inuyasha, aun más cerca.

Kagome empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que no era su habitación. Miro a su derecha, y vio a un Inuyasha con ojeras mirándola con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Cuándo llegue acá?- Pregunto Kagome, que se incorporo en la cama y vio que traía una camisa de Inuyasha. Cuando se dio cuenta, no puedo evitar pensar que Inuyasha la cambio. Eso hizo que se sonrojara.

-Bueno, ya que no contestabas tu móvil salí a buscarte. Te vi junto con unos chicos en el parque, y ellos se querían pasar de listos. No te voy a mentir, les pegue hasta que me canse. Cuando iba a preguntarte si estabas bien, estabas desmayada y te hiciste una cortada en la frente.- Explico Inuyasha.

-Ohh...- Dijo Kagome, que se volvió a acostar.

-Kag... Es cierto que te pareces a Kikyo, y que al principio me atraías por eso. Pero te llegue a conocer mejor, y me enamore de ti Kagome. De ti.

Kagome se escondió entre las sabanas de la cama de Inuyasha.

Kagome sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida otra vez, cuando despertó ya eran las 2 de la tarde.

Kagome no vio a Inuyasha, pero vio una notita en la mesa de noche de Inuyasha y la leyó:

"Kagome, fui a la escuela nos vemos

-Inuyasha"

-Oh vaya.- Se dijo para sí misma. Su estomago, empezó a rugir.- Me pregunto si puedo ir por algo de comer...- Dicho esto, Kagome se levanto para ver si podría encontrar algo para comer.

Kagome cuando salió de la habitación de Inuyasha se quedo algo sorprendida.

"_Claro… Es hijo del director de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Japón.. Es obvio que viva en semejante mansión…" _Pensó Kagome.

Después de pasarse alrededor de 15 minutos dando vueltas en la mansión Taisho, encontró al fin la cocina. Kagome se preparo un sándwich de tamaño colosal.

-¡COMIDA!- Fue lo que grito antes de darle un gran bocado a su sándwich.

-Coida ti amu.- Fue lo que logro a decir con la boca toda llena. En realidad quiso decir: Comida, te amo.

Después de acabar salvajemente con su sándwich se dirigió a la habitación otra vez.

-Que aburrimiento~.- Kagome cuando entro pudo notar mejor, que la habitación es bastante amplia. Así que se decidió por bailar con las canciones que sonaba en la radio.

Sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha la estaba viendo con una expresión divertida.

-Cariño, ya llegue!- Grito Inuyasha como si fuera una de esas tele novelas.

Eso provoco que Kagome caiga de una manera tan ridícula que el pobre de Inuyasha estaba que se retorica de la risa en el suelo (NA: ok, esto de que retorcía en de la risa en el suelo… Está basado en mi xD! Así es! Su autora está loca :c Pero así me aman no? )

Después de risas y burlas, ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que por fin se abrazaron.

-Kag, yo te amo… No lo dudes.- Dijo Inuyasha

Continuara…

**HI HI :D XD VOLVI IM BACK. ****O3O AQUI ESTA LA MINI STORY MIS HERMOSISIMOS LECTORES :3 **

**MINI STORY**

Pan: Inu, Inu, Inuyasha~

Inuyasha: ATRÁS LOCA DESQUICIADA!

Pan se lanza encima de Inuyasha

Pan: INUYASHA AMORE MIO

Inuyasha: No! Suéltame!

Pan: No te soltare cosa hermosa! 3

Inuyasha: TASKETEEE!

Pan se lleva a Inuyasha al sótano.

FIN èwé


	15. Chapter 15

**Y aquí estoy, con el capitulo 15! Viva viva! xDD Bueno, espero que estén pasando una semana santa excelente! (los que estén pasándola claro, los que no bueno pues... que mal xD ok no. Bueno si, pero no. YO ME ENTIENDO :D xD) Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste. También, estaba pensando en comenzar otra historia. Ok... Demasiado bla bla o3o xD Pero bueno, ah si. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FICT :D Se dan cuenta? Si cuando empecé a hacer la historia me hubiesen dicho que iba a llegar hasta los 15 capítulos hubiera dicho: Jhshsayhsgwxdy claro que no :yaoming: xDD BUENO YA A EMPEZAR QUE SI NO, ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR COMO 3 PAGINAS PERO DE ESTUPIDECES xD Disfruten y dejen reviews ^^**

_**Chica Nueva**_

-Lamento haber dudado de ti Inuyasha...- Dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha.

-Tranquila, fue solo un intento de Kikyo para separarnos.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la cama (**NA: a hacer cositas sucias $: xD ok no**).

A Kagome le llego la maravillosa idea de hacer una pelea de almohadas, sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta ella agarro una almohada y se la lanzo directo en la cara haciendo que se cayera de espaldas.

-Jajajaassdhdjbchdwbvey.- reía Kagome como si fuera una extraterrestre.

-¡Ya verás!- Grito Inuyasha quien le tiraba una almohada por el lado de las costillas haciendo que Kagome diera una vuelta en la cama y cayera de boca en la cama.

Ambos no paraban de reír y de lanzarse almohadas.

De repente el celular de Kagome empezó a sonar. Kagome iba a contestar pero Inuyasha no la dejaba. Ya que él estaba detrás de ella llenándole el cuello de besos haciendo que Kagome se quedara inmóvil.

-Inu... Déjame contestar...- Decía Kagome quien trataba de mantener su cordura.

Inuyasha a duras penas dejo que Kagome contestara.

-¿Moshi Moshi?- Dijo Kagome.

_-A Kagome, hola soy yo Sango. Me preguntaba si tu e Inuyasha querían venir a una película con Miroku y conmigo. Les parece? _

-Claro, nos encantaría.- Dijo Kagome.

_-Bueno, bye Kag. Luego te mando un msj diciendo a qué hora y en cual lugar. _

-Ok, bye Sango.- se despidió Kagome.

-¿Qué quería Sango?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Invitarnos al cine, y acepte por los 2.- Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Ah bueno.- Dijo Inuyasha, un poco desanimado ya que quería quedarse y continuar pero Kagome no se dio cuenta del tono que uso Inuyasha.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a casa para alistarme.- Dijo Kagome.

-Hmm, te puedo acompañar?- Pregunto Inuyasha.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Kagome

Ambos chicos salieron de la inmensa mansión Taisho y se dirigieron al acogedor hogar de Kagome.

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que ponerse la ropa que tenia puesta el día anterior y no le molestaría tanto si no fuera porque estaba sucia de lodo y, era eso o la camisa de Inuyasha.

La linda pareja iban caminando tomados de la mano, pero algo incomodaba a Kagome. Ella sabía que Inuyasha era extremadamente guapo, demasiado para su propio bien. Todas las chicas que pasaban miraban a Kagome muy mal, sin embargo a Inuyasha lo miraban como si no fuera real.

Por fin la pareja llego al hogar de Kagome y entraron.

Kagome se fue a dar una ducha. Cuando salió, decidió ponerse unos shorts de cuero blanco, junto con unas convers negros hasta la rodilla. Una blusa con manga hasta los codos, a rayas negras con un corazón en el lado derecho (**NA: si han visto K-On y han visto el videoclip de Listen! Verán la blusa que describo, más o menos la Mugi-Chan es de manga larga, y la que yo describo tiene manga hasta los codos xD**) Con una chaqueta negra.

Kagome se recogió el cabello en una cola de lado con unos cuantos risos (**NA:** **otra vez, es como el peinado que tiene Mugi-Chan en el videoclip de Listen! Ya sé que lo que tiene Mugi-Chan no es exactamente una cola, pero imaginen que si es una cola xD**)

Kagome se maquillo sin exagerar.

Cuando estaba lista, fue a la sala donde la esperaba Inuyasha.

-Estas muy linda, amor.- La elogio Inuyasha.

-Gracias.- dijo Kagome.

Kagome llamo a Sango, ya que no le había llegado el mensaje diciendo a donde iban a ir y a qué hora.

_-¿Moshi Moshi?- dijo Sango. _

-Sango, soy yo Kagome. ¿A cuál cine vamos a ir? Yo ya estoy lista, al igual que Inuyasha.- Dijo Kagome.

_-Oh, gomen se me había olvidado. Iremos al del centro comercial que esta cerca de tu casa. Y ya vamos para allá. Nos vemos ahí!- Dijo Sango, mientras colgaba._

-Bueno, vamos Inu.- Dijo Kagome a Inuyasha.

Minutos después, llegan al centro comercial.

_Continuara. . . _

**Hiiii :D Jasjadhb espero que les haya gustado x) Bueno bueno, ya saben como siempre: dejen reviews ;D Y compartan mi historia, yyy yy pónganla como favoritos! Yyy yy xD no se que mas xDD**

**MINI-STORY**

**Pan está muy feliz encima de una mesa bailando "Fashion Monster" de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu.**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué diablos bailas ahora? **

**Pan: ¿No es obvio? ¡Fashion Monster!**

**Inuyasha: ._. **

**Pan empieza a cantara y a bailar.**

**Pan: ¡Fashion Monster! ¡Fashion Monster! **

**Inuyasha sonríe malvadamente y agarra a Pan de la cintura. **

**Inuyasha: ¡Buen viaje loca desquiciada!**

**Inuyasha lanza a Pan muy alto que desaparece a lo equipo Rocket. **

**Inuyasha mira por todos los lados**

**Inuyasha: ¡Fashion Monster! **

**Inuyasha se puso a bailar y a cantar, ya que era en secreto un fan de Kyary. **

**De repente Inuyasha ve un meteorito que viene a donde él, y cuando mira mejor ve que Pan está sentada encima del meteorito con un sombrero de vaquero y botas de vaquero.**

**Pan: Hoho! **

**El meteorito cae encima de Inuyasha y Pan vuelve a bailar Fashion Monster.**

**Inuyasha: Te detesto Pan... **

**Fin xD **


	16. Chapter 16

**Saludos mis hermosos lectores 3 Como están? Espero que excelente! o3o porque yo si lo estoy 8D (Ok, esa es una cara psicópata que AMO con todo mi jodido ser xD ok, mi ser no es jodido _ pero AMO la cara e_e Es que, cuando estoy chateando con mis amigos y así, a veces la pongo y se quedan: "wtf" xD y me muero! Ok ya._.) Bueno GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON TAN LINDOS :3 xDD, amm._. XD No se, creo que no hay nada más que decir._. Bueno xD Dejen reviews! Y amor! Y sigan la historia! Y recomiéndenla! Y den piruetas! (lo último, háganlo =C) **

_**Chica Nueva**_

_**En el centro comercial...**_

Kagome ve a Sango y a Miroku a lo lejos pero los ve besándose.

-¡Mira Inuyasha! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ahora págame! ¡Y solo acepto euros!- Gritaba Kagome mientras zarandeaba a Inuyasha del brazo.

-Ya ya, entendí Kag, no me tienes que arrancar el brazo.- Dijo Inuyasha, mientras le pagaba a Kagome.

Pasa que, nuestra linda pareja había apostado a que Sango estaba saliendo con Miroku y Kagome gano la apuesta.

-¡Sango!- Grito Kagome a lo que iba a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Kag!- Grito Sango correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Kagome, es un placer volver a verte.- Saludo Miroku.

-Igual Miroku.- Devolvió el saludo amablemente Kagome.

-¿Y a Inuyasha nadie lo saluda?- reclamo Inuyasha.

-No- dijeron Sango, Kagome y, Miroku al mismo tiempo.

-Malditos, menos mi querida Kag, que pagara las consecuencias luego.- Dijo Inuyasha muy calmado.

-¡¿Eh?!- Grito Kagome asustada.

Inuyasha solo le sonrió.

-B-bueno, Sango ¿Qué película vamos a ver?- Pregunto Kagome.

-Hmm, Ralph El Demoledor.- Dijo Sango.

El grupo entro al cine y compro lo que necesitaban: las taquillas, palomitas y nachos, y mucho sprite.

Las horas pasaron y la película ya había terminado, el grupo decidió pasear por el Centro Comercial en especial las chicas que querían comprar ropa nueva.

-¡Uh! ¡Ese vestido esta bellísimo Sango!- Exclamo Kagome mientras veía a Sango dar vueltas con un precioso vestido blanco strapless.

-Te toca a ti Kag.- Dijo Sango mientras agarraba a Kagome y la entraba en el vestidor dándole un vestido rojo pasión sin espalda.

Minutos después Kagome salió del vestidor.

-¡Kagome ese vestido está hecho para ti!- Exclamo Sango.

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban sentados viendo como las chicas se probaban todo tipo de ropa.

Inuyasha se quedo así (o_o) por lo bien que le quedaba el vestido a Kagome.

-Jajaja ¿Tú crees Sango? Pero es que mira la etiqueta cuesta demasiado...- Dijo Kag, dando un suspiro.

-Yo te lo compro Kag, mereces que te compre ese vestido y mucho mas.- Dijo Inuyasha.

-No tienes que.- Dijo Kagome.

-Kag, te lo voy a comprar y no se dice más.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Y volvieron a pasar las horas y Miroku llevo a Sango hasta su casa, y Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a la suya.

Kagome e Inuyasha se despidieron con un beso en la entrada de la casa de Kagome.

Cuando Kagome entro a su casa, de repente sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza después todo se volvió negro.

_Horas después..._

Kagome abrió los ojos pero veía todo borroso y le dolía mucho la cabeza. También escuchaba voces a lo lejos.

Después de un rato Kagome pudo ver que estaba en una habitación con solo una cama, una ventana, y un espejo. Ella estaba sentada en una silla y estaba amarrada.

-Bueno, hasta que despertaste dormilona.- Dijo una voz conocida para Kagome.

_Continuara..._

**:D Omg, que paso._. xDD bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 y taran! La mini Story! **

**Mini Story**

**Pan está hablando con una amiga por el cel.**

**Inuyasha: Pan, hazme caso._.**

**Pan: Jajaja espera un segundo. **

**Pan mira a Inuyasha.**

**Pan: ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con mi amiga?**

**Inuyasha: ¡No, no me haces caso! **

**Pan: ¿Y? **

**Inuyasha: Que me hagas caso ;_; **

**Pan: Inuyasha, no me jodas.**

**Inuyasha le quita el cel a Pan y lo rompe con sus garras. **

**Inuyasha: ¡Ja! Para que me sigas ignorando.**

**Pan miraba a Inuyasha llena de furia.**

**Inuyasha: Oh oh... ¿Qué he hecho?**

**Pan: ¡INUYASHA! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO!**

**Pan dura como 2 horas diciendo abajo el pobre de Inuyasha había hecho un tremendo hoyo. **

**Pan: Ya ves, te hice caso.**

**Inuyasha: Maldita... Eres una maldita...**

**Pan: ¡ABAJO! **

**The End :D xDDD **


	17. Chapter 17

**Aaafsfasfeda perdónenme por el retraso, ando mas ocupada que algo que está muy ocupado xD (?) Bueno, creo que todos sabemos quién es la secuestradora u3u Pero no saben quién es su asistente! Ya que jamás de los jamases lo mencione o3o! Ñaca ñaca ñaca xD Nada :3 GRACIAS POR SUS BELLISIMOS REVIEWS! Omg, son tan bellos que si yo fuera representante de modelos los contraria por lo bellos que son o3o Aaahaghsgag x3 Bueno esteem ._. No sé que mas decir u3u A si, a los que me mandan PM muchísimas gracias por lo que dicen x3 Son tan lindos! Y Akane ._. No me mates del jodido susto! Ya iba a mandar todo al carajo xD Enserio! Me dije: Fuck :c no le gusta la historia y luego termine de leer tu review y yo: Me acaban de trolear D= xDDDDD Y lo sé, que estuvo muy corto :3 Y si Nai, es todo un galán! o3o Nada, empecemos con el fict! **

_**Chica Nueva.**_

Kagome miraba horrorizada a quien la tenía secuestrada. Era Kikyo! No podía creer que ella llegara tan lejos, solo para quedarse con Inuyasha.

-Oh por favor, no te puedes sorprender tanto por eso.- Dijo Kikyo.

-¿Cómo que no? Me secuestraste! Que maldita reacción esperabas? Que gritara: Siii! Kikyo me secuestro! Ahora bebamos té con el sombrerero loco en el país de las maravillas?! Maldita loca!- Exclamo Kagome muy enojada.

Kikyo se dirigió a donde Kagome estaba amarrada (en una silla) y le dio una bofetada.

-Cuidado como me hablas, que puedo hacerte lo que quiera ahora mismo.- Amenazo Kikyo.

-Tranquila Kikyo, sabes que la necesito como esta. Así de linda.- Dijo una voz que Kagome no supo reconocer.

El portador de aquella voz era un chico con piel morena, unos bellísimos ojos azules, cabello negro y largo y era bastante guapo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Kagome no dejándose intimidar por aquel chico.

-Jajaja, es lógico que no me conozcas Kag, me llamo Koga, mucho gusto. Soy tu admirador secreto desde que llegaste al Instituto Taisho, pero como pasabas más tiempo con el patán de Inuyasha, no me veías. Pero yo a ti si, te veía reír, sonreír, charlar, te veía tan hermosa y ahora te tendré para mi solo. Con el tiempo, aprenderás a amarme tanto como yo a ti. Y Kikyo se quedara con Inuyasha.- Explico Koga, de tal forma que asusto a Kagome.

-¿¡QUE!?- Grito Kag.-¡Yo se que Inuyasha vendrá! ¡Lose!- Gritaba Kagome con unas cuantas lagrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

-Agh, su voz se me hace insoportable. Mejor la callo.- Kikyo saco una servilleta con cloroformo y se la puso a Kagome en la nariz, haciendo que se quedara dormida.

**/Con Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha estaba que daba vueltas por toda su habitación. Ayer dejo a Kagome en su casa sana y salva. ¡Pero no fue hoy a la escuela! Y no ha podido comunicarse con ella. Estaba volviéndose loco. Además, Kikyo tampoco fue...

Inuyasha saco su celular por vigésima vez pero esta vez, vio que tenía un mensaje de voz.

-Hmm, veamos.- Inuyasha se dispuso a oír el mensaje de voz. Y el mensaje decía absolutamente todo lo que paso con Kagome, Koga, y Kikyo (**NA: lol xD triple K!**) Al parecer, a Kagome no le habían quitado el cel y ella al moverse tanto en su silla marco en llamada rápida el número de Inuyasha.

-¡Mierda!- Eso era lo único que Inuyasha podía decir.

El pobre Inu no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer. Decidió hacer lo mas lógico e ir a las autoridades.

**/En la central de policías de Tokio. **

Inuyasha le había puesto el mensaje de voz al jefe de la central.

-Vamos a rastrear de donde se mando el mensaje. Cuando lo encontremos, te vamos a avisar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el General.

-Taisho Inuyasha.- dijo Inuyasha con pocos ánimos ya que solo pensaba en lo que le podría estar pasando a su querida Kagome.

-¿¡Eres hijo de Inu No Taisho?! ¡Pues vamos a tomar este caso enseguida! ¡El Sr. Taisho es un buen amigo de la central de policías!- Exclamo el General.

-¿Enserio? ¡Muchísimas gracias General! – Agradeció Inuyasha mas animado.

_Pasaron unas 2 horas y ya por fin habían encontrado en donde estaban. _

-Al parecer están en una vieja casa en las afueras de la ciudad.- Dijo el General.

-Perfecto, yo me adelantare.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha salió corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta su carro. Cuando llego, entro y encendió el carro y condujo lo más rápido posible.

_Aguanta Kag... Pensaba Inuyasha._

**/Con Kagome.**

-Mierda... Mi cabeza me da vueltas...- Decía para sí misma Kagome.

Kagome se puso a observar en donde se encontraba. En una habitación con tan solo una ventana, una cama, y una silla (donde estaba sentada).

Kagome estaba entre nerviosa, paranoica, estresada, asustada, enojada y, adolorida. Ya que Kikyo la había golpeado en varios lugares de su cuerpo.

De repente Koga entro en la habitación.

-Hola Kag.- Saludo Koga como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

Kagome no lo saludo, solo lo miro mal.

-Oh, que le hizo Kikyo a tu angelical rostro?- Pregunto Koga, mientras agarraba a Kagome suavemente de la mejilla y le miraba el rostro.

Kagome seguía mirándolo mal.

Koga miraba cada parte del rostro de Kagome, y sin poder contenerse más la beso. Pero Kagome no correspondía. A Koga no le importaba que no le correspondiera, amaba esos labios y no iba a parar de besarlos porque si.

Unos minutos después, los pulmones de Koga demandaban aire así que dejo de besar a Kagome.

Cuando Koga se separo, empezó a mirar a Kagome no como lo hacía antes, con algo de ternura. Si no, con deseo. Y esa mirada asusto mas a Kagome, pero ella no dejaba que él se diera cuenta de que estaba asustada.

_**Continuara...**_

**Agscvyrfft no me maten._. Tengo que dejar la tensión (¿) xD Nada, creo que subiré el próximo capitulo mañana. O más tarde quizás xD mírense mi One-Shot llamado How to be a heartbreaker o3o Basado en una de mis canciones favoritas xDD Llamada How to be a heartbreaker :B **

**Mini Story**

**Pan está muy tranquila durmiendo en su cómoda cama con sabanas de Inuyasha xD. **

**Inuyasha: PAN HDP!**

**Pan se sobresalta y cae del la cama.**

**Pan: ¿Qué mierdas te ocurre? ¿Porque me despiertas?**

**Inuyasha: ¡Porque eres una HDP!**

**Pan: ¿Humorista de primera? ¡Gracias!**

**Inuyasha: No, lo otro. ¬¬**

**Pan: ¿Hija del Panadero? Lo soy D=**

**Inuyasha: ¡Hija de puta!**

**Pan: ¡Oye! Mi madre no es puta u3u!**

**Inuyasha: Me vale mierrr.**

**Pan: A veces me caes mal ¬**

**Inuyasha: ¿Si? ¡Pues tu me caes mal cuando haces que otro chico bese a Kagome!**

**Pan: ¿Sabes qué? Me vale mierrr! **

**Pan manda a Inuyasha a Narnia y sigue durmiendo. **

**THE END :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**ASDASASASAS D= discúlpenme el retraso mis amados lectores :3 Pero yo estoy en época de pruebas nacionales en R.D TT_TT y tengo mis exámenes finales más temprano por esa razón, así que tardare un poquito más en subir los capítulos u_u GOMEN! Bueno, vamos a lo nuestro :3 xD The Inuyasha! Deja de hacerle spoiler a los lectores (¿) Nada nada, sabes que te adoro xD MICHELL MI ANONIMA FIEL 3 Omg, Nayera tan LENDA :$ Yo si te quiero! 3 xD Ayy... Gracias por los reviews 3 los amo enserio *3* tan bellos que son 3 ya, me pongo cursi :c que empiece el fict! **

_**Chica Nueva**_

Kagome miraba la cara de idiota que tenia Koga. Y su sonrisa idiota, en ese rostro tan idiota. En resumen, Koga es un: idiota.

Koga se le acercaba lentamente a Kagome. Mientras que Kagome seguía preguntándose porque Dios había creado a semejante idiota y lo había puesto en su camino.

-Kagome... Me encantas...- dijo Koga.

-Y tu a mi me repugnas.- dijo Kagome.

-Oye, no tienes que insultarme. No te hare nada, por lo menos no aquí...- dijo Koga para el alivio de Kagome, que pensaba que iba a ser violada. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ella siga maldiciéndolo

-¡Koga, si tanto te "gusto" déjame libre! ¿Crees que si me secuestras te voy a querer, o me vas a llegar a gustar? ¡Al contrario! En estos momentos, eres la última persona que quiero ver en mi vida. Es más, ni la ultima la sub ultima!- grito Kagome, quien estaba desesperada de salir de ese infierno de idiotas.

-...Kag, yo se que después de esto tu no me vas a querer ver ni en pinturas. Pero es que, desde que te vi... Me pareciste una chica perfecta.- dijo Koga.

-Gracias, pero esto no hará que me gustes. Koga, piénsalo. Si me liberas, te prometo que intentaremos ser amigos.- le ofreció Kagome.

-¡Cállate bitch!- entro Kikyo a la habitación en la que Koga y Kagome estaban.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué te mandas a callar? ¿Ehh bitch?- le dijo Kagome.

-Sabes Kag, enserio que no te soporto ni un poquito.- dijo Kikyo sonriéndole.

-Oww, entonces el sentimiento es mutuo.- dijo Kagome sonriéndole igual.

-Chicas no vayan a pelear...- Dijo Koga que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

-Koga lindo, ya no me sirves de nada...- le dijo Kikyo.

-A que te refi...- Koga no pudo terminar la frase ya que sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Kikyo le había disparado a Koga.

-¡KOGA!- grito Kagome con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Si bien, Koga no le caía del todo bien. Pero aparte del secuestro y todo eso, el era un buen chico que solo estaba loco de amor por ella.

Por suerte para Koga, la bala no le dio en el corazón, pero eso no significaba que su estado era muy estable que digamos.

-Kikyo... ¿Cómo pudiste?- le pregunto Kagome con los ojos con lagrimas.

-Casi lo convences de dejarte libre pequeña perra.- dijo Kikyo a lo que iba a donde Kagome y la jalaba del cabello.

Kikyo tiro la silla en la cual Kagome estaba sentada y Kagome cayo de lado.

-Bueno Kag, lamento decirte que aquí acaba tu "feliz relación" con Inuyasha, y con el resto del mundo.- dijo Kikyo a lo que apuntaba a Kagome con la pistola.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta para Kagome. Ella escucho el sonido de una pistola al disparar pero... No sentía ningún dolor lo suficientemente fuerte que le indicara que le habían disparado. Miro a Kikyo y vio que su brazo derecho que sostenía la pistola había sido levantado y el disparo fue al techo. Vio que quien le levanto el brazo a Kikyo fue Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha...Inuyasha... ¡INUYASHA!- grito Kagome, que estaba muy feliz de ver a Inuyasha, tan feliz, que estaba llorando de la felicidad.

-Inuyasha... ¿Viniste a verme?- dijo Kikyo que ya estaba encima de Inuyasha abrazándolo.

-Kikyo... Nunca te perdonare que hayas intentado matar al amor de mi vida.- dijo Inuyasha, que se había quitado a Kikyo de encima y de paso le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente.

-Kagome, que bien que llegue a tiempo.- dijo Inuyasha que había levantado a Kagome y la había desamarrado.

-Inu... Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía que Kikyo podría llegar tan lejos como para esto y también Koga... Koga.. Oh por Dios Koga!- grito Kagome que fue corriendo a donde Koga, por suerte aun respiraba.- Inu, por favor llama a emergencias.

**/En el hospital**

Inuyasha estaba sentado esperando a que Kagome saliera de una sala en la que la estaban revisando para ver si todo estaba en orden.

Kagome salió de la sala y cuando Inuyasha la vio se levanto corriendo para abrazarla.

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Jaja, gracias Inu... Gracias por irme a rescatar.- dijo Kagome, que después de haber dicho eso beso a Inuyasha.

Cuando se separaron una enfermera había llegado a donde ellos.

-¿Ustedes trajeron al joven Koga?- les pregunto la enfermera.

-Si.- respondió Kagome.

-Por favor, síganme.- les dijo la enfermera.

-¿Le paso algo a Koga?- pregunto Kagome, temiéndose lo peor.

-No, está bien. Le daremos de alta dentro de una semana. Por el momento esta inconsciente.

La enfermera los llevo a ambos a la habitación de Koga.

-Solo uno de ustedes puede entrar.- dijo la enfermera.

-Entra tu, estoy seguro de que si lo veo lo termino de matar.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Está bien.- dijo Kagome.

Kagome entro a la habitación, y se quedo viendo a Koga.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien...- dijo Kagome.

-Ka...Go...Me...- dijo Koga, muy débilmente.

-Koga, no te esfuerces mucho por favor.- dijo Kagome.

-Gracias.- dijo Koga, que volvió a dormirse.

-De nada...- dijo Kagome.

_**Continuara...**_

**Ha, que fuerte o3o xD Oh por Dios, me dio penita por Koga. Pero no por Kikyo -_- Ya saben, sigan la historia y de paso a mí :3 agreguen a favoritos la historia y a mi también o3o y dejen reviews 3 **

**Mini Story.**

**Pan llega con muchos trofeos falsos que compro en eBay y unos lentes que se los robo a su padre.**

**Pan saca una grabadora, y le da a play y suenan muchos aplausos.**

**Pan: Quiero agradecer a mi padre, a mi madre, pero sobretodo a mis lectoras, también a Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha llega y agarra a Pan y la entra en la cocina.**

**Inuyasha: Dame de comer.**

**Pan: Vete a la mierr .l. e3e**

**Inuyasha: ¡Que me prepares comida!**

**Pan: ¡No!**

**Inuyasha: Bien, no me das remedio. Tendré que usar mi arma secreta.**

"_**Mierda, va a sacar a Colmillo de Acero" **_**Pensó Pan **

**Inuyasha se quita su traje y queda en bóxers.**

**A Pan le sangra la nariz tanto... pero tanto... que se está desangrando.**

**Pan: Demasiado... sexy... y demasiado... brillante...**

**Pan quedo K.O**

**Pan: Maldito seas Inuyasha... **


	19. Chapter 19

**PORFAVOR… NO ME VAYAN A MATAR T_T lo que pasa es que estaba bien deprimida :c PERO LOS AMOOO A TODOS LOS LECTORES *-* Incluyendo a los que no les gusta mi fanfict :3 *cof*SailorNemesis*cof* xDDD pero bueno... Es hora de responder reviews! Primero con Michell una de mis anónimas favoritas! ;) Gracias por tu review. Pbsaracho O: que club de fans? No me digas que tengo un club de fans! xD porque si lo tengo, seré la escritora más feliz de toda la bolita del mundo! *-* Jajaja que bueno que te gusto mucho el fict **** Nanamii no mueras con mi fict! Luego me demandan (?) FLOPHY! Por Dios, te adoro xD gracias por tus reviews! Jajja muchas gracias! Qué bueno es saber que tengo una lectora como tú **** Y claro que puedes aparecer en el fict ;) Pero en el otro capítulo. Este capítulo es sobre una Mini-Story! Así me pongo al día con los demás capítulos, pienso subir muchos capítulos en un mismo día ;) **

**MINI-STORY :D**

**Pan: Omg, Inuyasha! Dale tus boxer's a Flophy. ****AHORA **

**Inuyasha: Que demo- PAN! TE HE DICHO NO VENDAS MI ROPA INTERIOR POR INTERNET!**

**Pan: Pero si no lo hago... *pan borra su cuenta en Amazon***

**Inuyasha: Entonces para que quieres mis bóxers?**

**Pan: Lo que pasa es que una lectora los quiere :3**

**Inuyasha: Ahh... No .l.**

**Pan: -_- pesado.**

**Inuyasha: Demándame ;)**

**Pan: Eso hare e_e**

**Inuyasha: Hazlo **

**Pan: ... Vete a la mierda .l. xD**

**Inuyasha: Me adoras, lo sé :$**

**Pan: -_- **

**Pan sonríe malvadamente.**

**Pan: Sabes Inuyasha, creo que vi a Koga coqueteándole a Kagome en la tienda que está en la esquina.**

**Inuyasha: QUEEEE O_O?!**

**Pan: Sip.**

**Inuyasha sale corriendo y Pan usa sus poderes de autora y hace impenetrable la casa.**

**Pan: Buajajaja **

**Justo cuando Inuyasha sale, su traje cambia y en vez de ser su típico traje (sexy) rojo se cambia por un gran, esponjoso, pomposo, vestido con muchos vuelos y capas rosa pálido. **

**Inuyasha: Que demo- PAAAAN!**

**Pan: Jajaja.**

**Inuyasha (con un tono suave pero con enojo): Kagome no le coqueteo verdad?**

**Pan: Nop.**

**Inuyasha: Pan... Mas te vale que no pueda entrar a la casa, porque si lo hago... Date. Por. Muerta. **

**Pan: Sabes, no hubiese tenido que hacerlo si hubieses aceptado lo que te pedí desde un principio -_-.**

**Inuyasha: Sabes qué? 2 palabras un dedo: Fuck You .l.**

**Pan: Oww cuanto amor :3**

**Inuyasha: JAJAJAJA no e_e**

**Pan: Pfff, solo hazlo. Dale tus bóxers a mi lectora e_e NOW!**

**Inuyasha: Déjame pensar- NO!**

**Pan: Como quieras.**

**Pan cambia el atuendo por un traje de porrista y el largo cabello de Inuyasha están amarrados en 2 colas altas.**

**Pan: Ay estas divis divis ;3**

**Inuyasha: Te odio, enserio que sí.**

**Pan: Sabes que, yo te adoro *-* Asi que, mejor solo dale un mechon de tu cabello si?**

**Inuyasha: Bien... **

**Pan consigue el mechon de cabello y le borra la memoria a Inuyasha:**

**Pan: OwO **

**Y asi es como Pan controlo su mundo imaginario... FIIIN xD**


End file.
